Sentimientos Ocultos
by jennifer1997
Summary: A Naruto y a Tenten se les encomienda una mision que les hara darse cuenta de que hay una coneccion entre ellos, que hay un sentimiento guardado. Capitulo 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 1: la misión y un accidente**_

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha Tenten estaba en el despacho de Tsunade ya que había sido llamada para estar allí ese día ya que tendría una misión ella al principio pensó que iría sola.

No, no iras sola tendrás un compañero – dijo Tsunade.

¿Un compañero? – pregunto Tenten desilusionada.

Así es – dijo Tsunade.

¿Y quien será? – pregunto Tenten.

Te veras con el en la salida de Konoha a las 15:00 – dijo Tsunade.

¿No me dirá quien es? – pregunto Tenten.

No, lo siento es que tengo que ser breve tengo mas trabajo que de costumbre ya te puedes retirar – dijo Tsunade.

Como ordene Tsunade-sama – dijo Tenten dándose por vencida.

Tenten salió, se fue a su casa a empacar lo que necesitaría una vez que termino, llego al sitio donde Tsunade le había dicho pero no estaba nadie así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

_Ya se retraso 20 minutos será que mi compañero es Kakashi _– pensó Tenten y de repente escucha que alguien se acerca – _por fin ya era hora – _aparece Naruto_._

Perdona que me allá tardado – dijo Naruto sonriendo - ¡vamos a ser compañeros!

¿Ya nos podemos ir? – pregunto Tenten.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y ambos parten hacia la aldea de los Girasoles el camino era muy largo. Han pasado unas horas y ni apenas van ala mitad del camino, ya es de noche y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover así que se refugiaron en una cuerva que había unos metros mas adelante apenas entraron el aguacero empezó a caer.

Justo a tiempo – dijo Naruto.

Si – dijo Tenten y se luego cae un relámpago - ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!! – grito asustada.

Ah Tenten… - dijo Naruto muy sonrojado.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tenten pero luego se dio cuenta, ella inconscientemente se lanzo a los abrazos de Naruto por el relámpago se sonrojo mucho – perdón yo.

No importa tranquila – dijo Naruto sonrojado y con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

Lo siento mucho – dijo Tenten que estaba igual.

En serio, no importa – dijo Naruto.

Pasaron la noche un poco incómodos por lo sucedido, luego de 3 días llegaron a una pequeña aldea pero muy pintoresca y que como su nombre lo indicaba la aldea estaba rodeada por muchos y bellos girasoles, se fueron a la misión del feudal, esperaron por un momento en una habitación cuando entro era una mujer alta, delgada, de pelo café rojizo hasta la cintura, los ojos verde claro, piel clara, vestida un kimono rosa claro con diversos tipos de flores en las puntas.

Perdónenme si los hice esperar – dijo la mujer.

No hay problema – dijo Tenten.

Mi nombre es Megumi Arishima soy la feudal de la aldea de los Girasoles, es un gusto – se presento la mujer.

Soy Tenten – dijo Tenten.

Y yo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Naruto.

Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haber venido – dijo la mujer.

Ni lo mencione es nuestro deber – dijo Tenten.

¿Cuál es nuestra misión? – pregunto Naruto.

Verán su misión es recuperar un pergamino que a sido robado de nuestra aldea – dijo la mujer.

¿Quién lo robo? – pregunto Naruto.

Mi querido hermano – dijo la mujer con la mirada triste.

¿Por qué haría algo así? - pregunto Tenten.

Por que el cargo de feudal me lo dieron a mi y no a el – explico la mujer.

Pero si fue así, por algo fue ¿No? – dijo Tenten.

Si, el quería serlo por que pensaba que las personas del pueblo eran perezosas que no trabajaban lo suficiente y algo que realmente odiaba, no toleraba eran las sonrisas de sus habitantes, en cambio yo no pensaba de la misma manera – dijo la mujer.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? – pregunto Naruto.

Dice que no soportaba ver como esas personas eran mas felices que el – dijo la mujer.

Que egoísta – dijo Naruto.

Cuando me eligieron feudal el no lo soporto se unió a una banda de ninjas malvados que le ofrecieron convertirlo en el feudal siempre y cuando hiciera todo lo que ellos quisieran – dijo la mujer entre llanto – el acepto y según los guardias el fue el quien se llevo ese pergamino y lo necesitamos de vuelta y quisiera una cosa mas si no es problema

¿Qué será? – pregunto Tenten.

Por favor recuperen a mi hermano – dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

No se preocupe tendrá el pergamino y a su hermano de vuelta, ya vera – dijo Naruto con determinación.

Gracias, gracias no se como pagarles todo lo que están haciendo por mi – dijo la mujer muy feliz.

Yo solo quiero una cosa – dijo Naruto dejando a Tenten algo sorprendida el pidiendo algo a cambio.

¿Qué cosa? Te daré la que sea con tal de que traigas a mi hermano – dijo la mujer.

Que tenga fe en nosotros y una sonrisa amplia siempre – dijo Naruto y la mujer sonrió al igual que Tenten, la amabilidad de Naruto era algo que le gustaba mucho de el.

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

Hola ¿Qué tal quedo? Para otro capitulo necesito Reviews muchos, para la conti si no es mucho problema quisiera mínimo 10 Reviews por fis, por fá.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 2: El comienzo de la misión**_

Ya era de noche Naruto y Tenten iban a dormir en la mansión de la feudal cada quien en una habitación distinta, aunque era un poco tarde Naruto no podía dormir estaba aburrido de dar vueltas en la cama así que se puso a entrenar lo que había pasado con Tenten días atrás lo tenia confuso ahora sentía algo extraño cada vez que la miraba y no podía evitar hacerlo constantemente, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza cuando recordaba aquel momento ¿A caso… se había enamorado? Le pareció raro pero el tiene derecho de enamorarse pero a la vez temía que fuera así había algo que se lo impedía.

Algo esta mal – dijo Naruto.

¿Qué esta mal? – pregunto Tenten apareciendo de pronto.

Ah eres tú – dijo Naruto un poco exaltado.

¿Y quien pensabas que era? – pregunto Tenten.

No tiene importancia – dijo Naruto se le veía triste.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Tenten.

Fue lo que sucedió el otro día – dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Tenten.

¿Aun piensas en eso? – pregunto Tenten.

¿No me digas que tu no? – pregunto Naruto.

No, fue un accidente una cosa de nada digo sin importancia ¿No crees? – pregunto Tenten sonrojada.

Si creo tienes razón – dijo Naruto.

Volveré a dormir y tú también deberías hacerlo – dijo Tenten.

Si – dijo Naruto.

Al siguiente día comenzaron a investigar sobre esa banda de ninjas, varios de los aldeanos respondieron a sus preguntas por que estaban hartos de esos ninjas mas sin embargo otros tenían miedo de que por abrir la boca los mataran.

Esta gente se siente aterrada desde que esos ninjas llegaron aquí por lo que mas quieran deténganlos – dijo un anciano.

No se preocupe así será – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando.

¿Quién se cree que es para prometer algo que no va a poder cumplir? – dijo un ninja encapuchado y vestido todo de negro, el cual no estaba solo.

Ese viejo abrió la boca pero será la última vez que lo haga – dijo el otro ninja.

De eso no hay duda – dijo el primer ninja.

Una vez que Naruto se fue los ninjas aparecieron por detrás del anciano clavándole un kunai en la espalda dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

Espero que eso te enseñe a no abrir la boca y que les sirva de lección a todos una sola palabra y acabaran como el – dijo el segundo ninja.

Una sola palabra más – repitió el primer ninja.

¿¡Quedo claro!? – pregunto a gritos el segundo ninja.

Si – dijeron las personas presentes con mucho miedo.

Ahora solo por diversión nos llevaremos a todas las mujeres de este pueblucho – dijo el segundo ninja.

Eso es lo que tú crees – dijo Naruto apareciendo de repente - ¿Les importa si me uno a la fiesta? – pregunto para después darle un puñetazo al ninja y una patada al otro.

Oh no creo que llegamos tarde – dijo Tenten viendo el cadáver del pobre anciano.

Pagaran por lo que han echo – dijo Naruto haciendo posiciones de mano – Jutsu clones de sombra.

Con que sabes hacer ese jutsu, no eres tan patético como creí – el primer ninja.

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Tenten.

Soy Kaito – dijo el ninja descubriendo su capucha dejando ver su rostro tenia el cabello negro el cual estaba despeinado, la piel clara, ojos verdes.

Y yo soy Ren – dijo el otro que también se quito la capucha tenia el pelo plateado recogido en una cola, piel clara, ojos negros.

¿Qué es lo que quieren en esta aldea? – pregunto Tenten.

Todo – dijo Kaito.

¿Que es para ti todo exactamente? – pregunto Tenten.

Sus terrenos, habitantes, pertenencias y cosas como esas – dijo Kaito.

Aunque eso es solo lo básico lo que realmente queremos nunca lo descubrirán – dijo Ren.

Ya basta de conversaciones – dijo Naruto que estaba cansado de esperar y quería darles su merecido.

Como quieras – dijo Kaito.

No, después ya habrá más tiempo de pelear – dijo Ren.

¿Siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión? – pregunto Kaito.

Esta bien has lo que te plazca pero después no vegas conmigo por que yo te lo advertí – dijo Ren.

Ya veras que no son rivales para mi – dijo Kaito con mucha confianza.

Si los subestimas será tu fin – dijo Ren.

Si, me lo dices a cada rato – se quejo Kaito.

Y aun así no me haces… – trato de decir Ren pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Naruto, que a penas lo esquivo.

Ya basta de tanto hablar, es hora de pelear – dijo Naruto.

Tranquilo Naruto, no seas impulsivo – dijo Tenten.

Si quieres pelea, pelea conmigo ven yo seré tu oponente – dijo Kaito poniéndose delante de Naruto.

Al fin algo de acción – dijo Naruto.

_Esta distinto ¿Qué le pasa? – _se pregunto Tenten así misma.

Hablas mucho, veamos que tal eres en combate – dijo Kaito lanzándole senbons envenenados que Naruto esquiva con facilidad.

Eso no te servirá de nada – dijo Naruto.

Cuidado no debes confiarte – dijo Tenten.

Relájate con este de seguro no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Naruto distrayéndose.

Yo no me desconcentraría si fuera tu – dijo Kaito clavando un senbon en su cuello.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo hiciste eso…? – fue lo ultimo que pregunto Naruto antes de caer victima del veneno.

¡¡¡Naruto!!! – grito preocupada Tenten.

Fin del capitulo 2

Disculpen mi tardanza, lo lamento mucho pero estaba muy enferma tenia fiebre y eso. Pero como ya estoy bien decidí hacerlo ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Habrá continuación? Solo si hay reviews, tan bien esta el liceo que tan poco me deja mucho tiempo así que tengan paciencia.

Hasta luego cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Amiga o más que eso?**_

Naruto despertó en la cama de su cuarto de vuelta en la mansión de la feudal pero sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado, se preguntaba ¿Que paso, donde esta Tenten y sobre todo si estaba bien?, sus dudas se aclararon y un gran alivio interno llego al ver que Tenten entraba en su habitación.

Me alegra que estés bien – dijo Tenten.

Lo mismo digo, pero ¿Que paso? – pregunto Naruto.

Por estar demasiado confiado te dieron una paliza – dijo Tenten.

_**Flash Back**_

_Relájate con este de seguro no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Naruto distrayéndose._

_Yo no me desconcentraría si fuera tu – dijo Kaito clavando un senbon en su cuello._

_¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo hiciste eso…? – fue lo ultimo que pregunto Naruto antes de caer victima del veneno._

_¡¡¡Naruto!!! – grito preocupada Tenten._

_Bien ya te divertiste ya vámonos – dijo Ren, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, al igual que Kaito._

_¡Naruto, Naruto! ¿Estas bien? Respóndeme - dijo Tenten preocupada acercándose a el, le toca la frente – tienes mucha fiebre, te llevare de regreso a la misión._

_¿Tenten, Naruto son ustedes? – __pregunto una chica de su edad, pelo negro hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros sujetado agarrado con una cinta rosa claro, piel clara, ojos morados, tenia puesto una blusa de tiras del mismo color de la cinta, un pantalón violeta hasta las rodillas, un bolso blanco y zapatos ninja azules._

_Asumi ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tenten._

_Vengo aquí siempre que puedo, pero eso no importa ahora ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto? – pregunto Asumi._

_Por confiarse en el combate salió herido, le dieron con este senbon – explico Tenten la cual estaba a punto de tocarlo pero Asumi la detuvo._

_No lo toques, déjamelo a mí – dijo Asumi._

_Pero hay que llevarlo a la mansión de Megumi-sama – dijo Tenten._

_De acuerdo pero no hay que moverlo mucho hasta contrarrestar el veneno – dijo Asumi quitándose el bolso sacando unos guantes y se los coloco._

_¿Qué harás? – pregunto Tenten._

_Confía en mi, el senbon no le dio a algo impórtate, pero por como esta si el enemigo lo hubiese querido lo hubiera matado – dijo Asumi dejando sorprendida a Tenten._

_¿Y que hacemos? – pregunto Tenten._

_Tu Tranquila, pero mientras llegamos a la mansión esto será un remedio temporal – dijo Asumi retirando el senbon muy cuidadosamente guardándolo en una bolsa de plástico, luego le aplico una inyección a Naruto para bajar le la fiebre mientras tanto – ya podemos llevárnoslo._

_Si – dijo Tenten, ella y Asumi lo tomaron con cuidado, desaparecieron en una nube de humo y reapareciendo en el castillo._

_Debemos llevarlo a su habitación – dijo Asumi, Tenten asintió y eso hicieron._

_¿Cómo va estar bien? – pregunto Tenten preocupada._

_Si pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda – dijo Asumi._

_Claro ¿En que te ayudo? – pregunto Tenten._

_Trae agua fría y paños limpios – dijo Asumi._

_Enseguida – dijo Tenten y fue a hacer lo indicado cuando venia de regreso pudo oír a Asumi hablando y se asomo para ver que hacia._

_Descuida Naruto, confía en mí y veras que dentro de nada estarás moviéndote como loco otra vez lo prometo – dijo Asumi mirándolo con una sonrisa para después seguir trabajando._

_¿Lograste encontrar una cura? – pregunto Tenten, ya que Asumi estaba arrodillada trabajando en una mesa descomponiendo el veneno y anotando todo en un cuaderno. _

_Un segundo – dijo Asumi sacando un pergamino de su bolso colocando en el una muestra del veneno y después el antídoto(n/a como cuando Sakura lo hace para salvar a Kankurou y ya saben lo demás) éxito lo consiguió._

_¿Lo hiciste? – pregunto Tenten al ver su sonrisa._

_Si, ya solo queda dárselo – dijo Asumi y con una inyección eso fue lo que hizo._

_Ya solo hay que esperar y quitarle la fiebre ¿No? – pregunto Tenten._

_Así es – dijo Asumi guardando y llevándose sus cosas._

_¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Tenten._

_No te preocupes volveré pronto no me tardo – dijo Asumi acercándose a la puerta._

_Espera ¿En cuanto tiempo despertara? – pregunto Tenten._

_Yo diría que un día, pero estamos hablando de Naruto así que aproximadamente 3 horas y media – dijo Asumi saliendo de allí – Naruto seguro que cuando regrese te veré entrenando – pensó._

_**Fin del flash back**_

¿Y donde se encuentra ahora? – pregunto Naruto.

No lo se, no quiso decirme – dijo Tenten.

Debo darle las gracias – dijo Naruto parándose de la cama pensando que le costaría, creyó que le dolería pero no había dolor absoluto – hizo un excelente trabajo no me duele nada, me siento de maravilla.

Me alegro – dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Bien, debo ir a buscarla – dijo Naruto acercándose a la salida.

Naruto, antes de que te vallas dime ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Tenten.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Naruto.

Esa chica Asumi ¿Quiero saber quien es ella? – pregunto Tenten un poco molesta.

Tu la conoces no se por que lo me lo preguntas – dijo Naruto.

No, me refiero a ¿Qué significa ella para ti? – pregunto Tenten.

Bueno, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, es una excelente cocinera, hacemos muchas cosas juntos, siempre son apoyamos el uno al otro, desde que la conocí ella siempre a estado ahí escuchándome, animándome, ayudándome siempre ha esta cuando la necesito – dijo Naruto poniendo triste a Tenten – es como una hermana para mi y me voy a buscarla – dijo pero ya Tenten no le oía se encontraba algo pensativa, cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya se había ido deprimiéndola mas.

Megumi-sama – dijo Naruto al verla.

Hola Naruto-kun, veo que ya estas mejor me alegro mucho – dijo Megumi.

De casualidad ¿Usted conoce a una chica muy bonita y amable llamada Asumi? – pregunto Naruto.

Te refieres a Asumi-chan por su puesto que si – dijo Megumi.

Naruto ella es mas que una amiga verdad pero si lo es ¿Por que no me dijiste nada, por que nadie lo sabe, por que es un secreto, por que? – se pregunto Tenten así misma para después salir de allí cabeza baja.

Ya veo ¿Y ahí se encuentra ella? – pregunto Naruto.

Estoy casi que completamente segura, esa es una de las razones por las que le gusta estar aquí siempre que puede aunque sea por un rato, además cada ves que va para allá se nota por que se viste diferente pero no lo puedo asegurar por que no la vi partir – dijo Megumi.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Naruto.

Veras al ir allá, debes usar una vestimenta distinta, la cual representa pureza, gentileza y respeto – dijo Megumi.

Entiendo – dijo Naruto.

Podría darte esa ropa claro ti tu quisieras – dijo Megumi.

No, pero muchas gracias, me voy – dijo Naruto poniéndose en marcha.

¡Salúdala de mi parte! – dijo Megumi fuerte para que la escuchara.

¡Si! – dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de que Tenten le seguía, Naruto siguió las instrucciones dadas por Megumi y encontró la montaña que al pasarla hallaría la verdadera razón de por que la aldea tiene el nombre que tiene, la paso y se encontró con un bosque de girasoles pero no de lo comunes estos eran como 5 veces mas grandes y al igual que como le dijeron allí la gravedad era muy débil los saltos cortos ahí eran muy largos.

Lo perdí ¿A donde se habrá ido? – se pregunto Tenten luego paso la montaña y se quedo sorprendida pero siguió buscando a Naruto, lo estuvo buscando por largo rato y cuando por fin lo encontró estaba sentado de bajo de uno de los gigantes girasoles y Asumi estaba recostada en su hombro ambos y un poco sonrojados pero casi no se notaba.

_**Fin de este capitulo.**_

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que no por que Tenten sienta celos y este triste con la presencia de Asumi la odien me gustaría que se llevaran bien con ella, ¿Qué ira a pasar? dejen reviews y lo sabrán.

Por cierto lo del bosque lo saque de Himawari un ending de las chicas supero poderosas z, que pueden ver haciendo clic aquí www. youtube. com /watch ?v =AMhfp_HSxtc&feature =PlayList&p =B9B2E3DD75DF4796&playnext =1&playnext _from =PL&index =12 así que si no se imaginaban el bosque ahora lo harán en el cual también esta el mar que aparece en el video, pero borren los espacios primero,bueno es todo adiós cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 4: Recordando el pasado parte1**_

Asumi Tokugawa

Su físico (ya lo conocen pero lo repito)

Tiene el cabello negro largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros, le gusta mantenerlo recogido con cintas (de variados colores), sus ojos son morados, tiene la piel clara, (en este capitulo) tenia puesto una blusa de tiras del mismo color de la cinta (en este caso rosa claro), un pantalón violeta hasta las rodillas, un bolso blanco y zapatos ninja azules.

Su personalidad

Puede ser algo impredecible (dicen que por pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto), casi todos en Konoha la conocen, es una excelente kunoichi y ninja medico ya que al igual que Sakura y Shizune Tsunade es su maestra debido a que ella es amiga de su madre desde hace muchos tiempo, le encanta ayudar a los demás, es el tipo de chica en el que se puede confiar, es dedicada, buena amiga, siempre esta cuando la necesitan dispuesta a dar la mano.

Su pasado

Su madre era una kunoichi de la aldea de la luna pero su padre era de Konoha, su padre la conoció en una misión que tubo allí, cuando ellos se casaron estuvieron un tiempo en esa aldea, pero después ella se fue con el a Konoha, como hija de 2 fuertes shinobis es bastante poderosa (no digo que pueda vencer a un Uchiha o a un Hyuga con los brazos atados, pero si tiene gran poder) logro perfeccionar una técnica que su madre consiguió a los 10 años a los 4 y medio, su padre murió protegiendo la aldea del Kyubi y pero le dejo una pulsera que el mismo por su destreza su abuela le obsequio un collar con la joya de la luna cuando cumplió 5 y fue a esa edad que conoció a Naruto.

_Flash back_

_Asumi de 5 años; tenía el pelo corto, tenía puesto un vestido rosado con zapatillas blancas y traía una cachorrita marrón entre sus brazos._

_¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – pregunto Asumi._

_No tengo a nadie con quien jugar – dijo Naruto el cual estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol._

_¿No tienes amigos? – pregunto Asumi._

_No, estoy solo y no tengo a nadie – dijo Naruto muy triste._

_Yo puedo ser tu amiga si quieres – dijo Asumi ofreciéndole la mano para que se parara._

_¿De verdad? – pregunto Naruto ilusionado, parándose con su ayuda._

_Claro que si, me llamo Asumi Tokugawa – dijo Asumi._

_Genial, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Naruto abrazándola fuertemente, recibiendo una lamida de parte de la cachorrita._

_No te la he presentado ella es Noriyuki – dijo Asumi dándosela para que la cargara._

_Es muy linda – dijo Naruto agarrándola y esta le lamio la cara._

_Le agradas – dijo Asumi._

_Eso parece – dijo Naruto._

_Ven conmigo te presentare a mis amigas – dijo Asumi jalando su mano._

_Pero ¿Qué pasa si no les caigo bien? – pregunto Naruto triste._

_No seas tonto ¿Por qué no les caerías bien? Si se nota que eres una grandiosa persona – dijo Asumi haciéndole sonrojar levemente._

_¿Eso crees? – pregunto Naruto._

_Definitivamente, ahora vamos sígueme – dijo Asumi y Naruto cago saliva asustado pero la siguió, poco después estaban en el parque donde estaban jugando 2 niñas._

_¡Hola Asumi! ¡Por aquí! – grito a lo lejos una niña de cabello marrón rojizo hasta los hombros, los ojos turquesa, piel clara, una camisa de tiras azul, un pantalón del mismo rosa y zapatillas blancas._

_¡Voy Kira! – dijo Asumi._

_¿Quién es tu amigo? – pregunto la otra niña tenia el cabello rubio sujetado en dos colitas, ojos verdes, una camisa rosa, una falda del mismo color y zapatillas azules._

_Yuri el es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Asumi._

_Bueno soy mejor conocida como Yuri pero mi nombre es Yumico Anami – dijo Yuri._

_Me dicen Kira, pero soy Hikari Hatakeda – dijo Kira._

_Vaya parece que no soy la única con un nuevo amigo – dijo Ino con Sakura escondida atrás de ella, al verla Naruto se sonrojo._

_Hola Ino ¿Cómo estas? – preguntaron las 3._

_Muy bien, con que haciendo nuevas amistades – dijo Ino acercándose a Naruto hasta estar casi que encima de el, el cual retrocedió unos pasos asustado y nervioso._

_Ino ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Asumi, luego de eso Ino se quito._

_Nada solo miraba con que tipo de gente te gusta relacionarte, no Asumi – dijo Ino fastidiada mirándola._

_¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Asumi confusa._

_Ya entenderás – dijo Ino._

_Y bien con que tipo de persona te relacionas tú, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kira un poco molesta._

_Pero que descortés soy – dijo Ino._

_Siempre – dijo Kira para si._

_Ella es Sakura Haruno – dijo Ino tomándola de los hombros._

_Es un gusto – dijo Sakura tímidamente._

_Igualmente – dijeron los 4._

_Bien solo pasábamos por aquí, así que ya nos vamos – dijo Ino para después llevarse a Sakura de la mano con ella._

_A veces no la soporto – dijo Kira._

_No digas eso – dijo Asumi._

_¿Esa chica estaba allí antes? – pregunto Yuri viendo a Hinata sola sentada en un columpio sin mecerse un poco triste._

_No creo haberla visto – dijo Kira._

_Vamos a acompañarla – dijo Asumi._

_Si, me parece bien – dijo Naruto así que fuero pero Asumi se adelanto y se sentó en el otro columpio de al lado._

_Hola ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto Asumi._

_Ah hola, no soy muy buena para hacer amigos para serte sincera no tengo ninguno – dijo Hinata._

_Pero se ve que eres una linda chica – dijo Asumi._

_¿De verdad? – pregunto Hinata._

_Por supuesto que si – dijo Asumi._

_¿Tú serias mi amiga? – pregunto Hinata._

_Claro soy Asumi Tokugawa – dijo Asumi._

_Y yo Hinata Hyuga – dijo Hinata._

_Viste ya tienes una amiga – dijo Asumi._

_Si – dijo Hinata sonriendo._

_Vaya Asumi tu no pierdes el tiempo para hacer una amistad con alguien – dijo Kira._

_Si supongo, ella es Hinata Hyuga – dijo Asumi._

_Hola, es un placer – dijo Hinata tímidamente._

_Hina-chan ellos son mis amigos Yuri-chan, Kira-chan y Naruto-kun – dijo Asumi señalando a cada quien, Hinata al ver a Naruto se sonrojo._

_Hola, igualmente – dijeron los 3._

_¡Asumi ya es hora de volver! – grito a lo lejos una mujer muy parecida a Asumi, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel clara, vestida por un kimono rosado oscuro._

_¿Quién es? – pregunto Naruto y Hinata._

_Mi mamá, ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo Asumi abrazo a todas y a Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar estaba por irse. _

_Espera – dijo Kira._

_Fin de esta parte_

Como no pudieron comprender el nuevo personaje de mi flic decidí hacer esto, explicando quien es y como es, y el próximo capitulo será igual solo serán 2 así pero si les gusto pueden ser 3 o mas.

Bien es todo bye besos cuídense. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 5: Recordando el pasado parte2.1**_

_¿Que sucede? – pregunto Asumi._

_Somos tus amigas desde siempre pero nunca hemos ido a tu casa – dijo Kira._

_Es verdad – dijo Yuri._

_Bueno si quieren todos pueden acompañarnos – dijo La madre de Asumi._

_¿En serio? – preguntaron todos._

_Si, claro no tengo ningún problema, ah por cierto me llamo __Umiko Tokugawa__ lo digo por que veo que tienes nuevos amigos Asumi – dijo La madre de Asumi._

_Si, nunca me cansare de tener amigos – dijo Asumi – y por eso no quiero que vengan… pero no se que puedo decir o hacer para evitarlo – pensó._

_Bueno ya vámonos – dijo La madre de Asumi._

_¡Que bien! – dijeron menos Asumi._

_¡Hay no! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – se pregunto Asumi._

_Todos se fueron camino a la casa de Asumi, era un largo camino por recorrer y Asumi no quería llegar si no las había invitado antes por algo era, Kira y Yuri conocían demasiado a Asumi y sabían que algo andaba mal, Yuri no sabia si era prudente preguntar pero Kira nunca se queda con una duda por temor de preguntar._

_Asumi ¿Qué tienes? Se que tienes algo y no trates de negarlo o disimularlo – dijo Kira bajito para que solo la escucharan Asumi y Yuri por si era algo que no debían saber los demás._

_Kira tu nunca te quedas callada – dijo Asumi no tan sorprendida era obvio que tarde o temprano sus amigas de toda la vida se darían cuenta de que algo le ocurría se conocen demasiado la una a las otras._

_Asumi si tienes algo que te inquiete dínoslo tal vez te sientas mejor – dijo Yuri, Hinata y Naruto solo se limitaban a escuchar no querían interrumpir pues apenas se conocían aparte de que no sabían que decir. Pasaron por en enfrente de un templo y Asumi se abrazo a si misma mientras lo miraba con miedo._

_¿La razón de que estés así tiene que ver con este templo? – pregunto Kira._

_Si, pero no se preocupen estoy dispuesta a contarles todo… igual a ustedes Naruto y Hinata porque se que nos están escuchando a pesar de no haber dicho nada – dijo Asumi sorprendiéndoles acaso son muy obvios al escuchar conversaciones técnicamente ajenas._

_Poco después llegaron a una hermosa casa de 2 pisos, bastante grande de color beis, que tenía un bello jardín con flores de varios colores. (N/A lo lamento pero no se describir muy bien las casas)_

_Bien esta es mi casa – dijo Asumi y volteo a ver a sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver que todos tenían una cara "no lo puedo creer"._

_Asumi ¿Tu vives aquí? – pregunto Kira súper sorprendida._

_Si ¿Por qué, no les gusta? – pregunto Asumi._

_¿Estas bromeando? Tu casa es bellísima – dijo Yuri._

_¿De verdad lo creen? – pregunto Asumi._

_Pero por su puesto tu casa esta increíble – dijo Naruto._

_Bueno ya no se queden ahí parados vamos a entrar – dijo La madre de Asumi abriendo la puerta._

_No estoy segura de todo esto pero se que tienen derecho de saber o podrían terminar incluso peor que yo pero es que todo eso es muy complicado – pensó Asumi._

_Todos pasaron y vieron que la casa era tan bella por dentro como por fuera, su decorado era genial se notaba que tenían un gusto excelente._

_Voy a preparar algo para que coman – dijo La madre de Asumi para luego irse._

_Bueno vamos a mi habitación y allí les explico todo – dijo Asumi y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que los demás la seguían esperando saber la razón del extraño comportamiento anterior de su amiga. Al abrir la puerta todos miraron que bonita habitación en la que dormía las paredes eran rosa pálido, tenía una cama matrimonial con un juego de sabanas blancas con detalles lila, un armario blanco bastante amplio que tenia un espejo grande al lado, un escritorio que tenia arriba de el unas repisas en las cuales habían cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores, una estantería llena de libros, peluches y algunas fotos y otra puerta que tenia un letrero en forma de nube que decía "baño"._

_¿Tú duermes aquí? ¿Esta es tu habitación? – preguntaron todos._

_Si ¿Esta fea? – pregunto Asumi._

_Deja de decir eso nos encanta toda tu casa – dijo Naruto._

_¿En serio? Tenía miedo que no – dijo Asumi._

_Pero esa no es la razón de tu actitud de hace poco ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Kira._

_No, no te equivocas Kira y ahora mismo les explicare – dijo Asumi sentándose en la silla del escritorio mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de uno de ellos saco un libro morado con estrellitas rosa y se lo entrego ya abierto en una pagina a Yuri – eso es mi diario ahí verán la razón de mi actitud hace un rato en verdad no quisiera decirlo ni siquiera recodarlo pero tienen que saber._

_Lee – ordeno Kira._

_Ya voy – dijo Yuri que iba comenzar a leer vio que Asumi se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos mirando el piso queriendo no recordar, Yuri sabia que seria duro pero tenia que leer ya que todos la miraban con cara de "hazlo de una vez", Asumi al ver que Yuri no lo comenzaba la miro y se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación que tenia así que le hizo una seña diciéndole que lo hiciera esta la miro con cara de "¿Segura?" y ella solo asintió con la cabeza y esta empezó a leer._

_Querido diario_

_Hoy me paso la cosa mas rara de mi vida, iba de regreso a casa ya que salí a entregar un paquete de mi mamá para la vecina, al volver tenia que pasar por ese templo que siempre me daba mala espina y me ponía los pelos de punta pero caminaba sola y paso lo que menos creí que pasaría yo sentía que me estaban siguiendo me volteaba constantemente y no veía nada yo me decía tranquila es tu imaginación, seguía y sentía la misma sensación pero me canse y decidí no hacerle caso ya que creí que eran cosas mías, cuando de repente siento que me tocan el hombro y como dije. _

_Decidí no hacerle caso hasta que me toco mas fuerte y yo pensé no es imaginación de verdad esta pasando volteo y nuevamente no hay nada cuando miro al frente veo la armadura del templo esa fea que tiene el hacha mirándome con ojos rojos se sentía una sed de sangre proveniente de ella, yo por mi parte estaba mas que sorprendida todo este tiempo si me habían estado siguiendo no estaba loca pero tenia miedo una armadura que se movía y sentía que me quería matar esa cosa estaba viva por supuesto que tenia miedo soy una niña después de todo pero._

_Reaccione a tiempo gracias al cielo cuando esa cosa intento cortarme con el hacha, por desgracia no tenia todas mis armas sin embargo nunca voy a ningún lado sin al menos 3 porque nunca se cuando las voy a necesitar y mis armas son muy discretas cualquiera pensaría que estaba completamente indefensa pero no, el estilo de pelea de mi familia es el arte de la elegancia inventado por la fundadora del clan Tokugawa, __Kumiko Tokugawa antigua geisha que interesada por los ninja decide combinar la belleza de una geisha y el arte ninja creando así el arte ninja de la elegancia es muy divertido es como vencer a tu oponente jugando lo que transforma el combate en algo mas interesante al menos para mi._

_Con que quieres pelear – dije yo ocultando el hecho de que estaba asustada la armadura no dijo nada y solo me ataco yo me quite los listones que traía en el pelo y se los lance sin embargo los esquivo. En la oscuridad me costaba saber de donde vendría el próximo ataque así que no tuve otra opción que utilizar el doujutsu de mi familia que ya había logrado perfeccionar, hago las posiciones de mano cierro los ojos y al abrirlos dije Atesaki Me (ojos del destino) mi pupila se disperso en forma de estrella esta técnica me permite ver el futuro tanto como quiera para saber los movimientos de mi enemigo y derrotarlo, entre otras cosas._

_Ahora si, intenta vencerme ahora – le desafié mala idea porque intento atacarme por detrás y a pesar de que no me toco sentí como si me hubiera desgarrado la espalda, sangraba a pesar que me revise y no tenia herida alguna aterrada por los poderes de mi enemigo aunque pudiera saber sus movimientos con el Atesaki Me y esquivarlos igual me hacían daño sin herirme, utilizando una técnica de mi doujutsu pude darme cuenta que me estaba atacando un fantasma al saber eso mis piernas me empezaron a temblar pero sabia que no podía dejarme vencer aunque estaba en desventaja aun podía salvarme si utilizaba todo lo que tenia a mi disposición y generaba un plan._

_Vamos tranquilízate y piensa con calma Asumi – pensé cerrando los ojos por unos segundos la armadura no me había atacado pero ¿Por qué? Mi espalda empezó a dolerme mas, salte y me escondí entre los arboles debía atender mi herida y pensar en algo, por mi mente paso la idea de si estaba envenenada no estaba segura pero para eliminar sospechas tome un poco de la sangre que tenia por toda la espalda y le eche un liquido especial que se utiliza para saber si se esta envenenado, si la sangre cambia a un color negro es que si y sino cambia es que no, la aplique y cambio. _

_Estaba envenenada con razón comencé a sentirme débil, debía contrarrestar el veneno sin embargo no tenia con que así que no tuve mas remedio que quitarme el collar que siempre llevo conmigo que tiene una luna hecha de una aleación especial, lo que muchos no saben es que tiene un agua sagrada en su interior capas de curar cualquier cosa, lo abrí y tome un poco, en seguida comencé a sentirme mejor un rato después ya estaba bien._

_Solo debo utilizar este collar para emergencias y esta me pareció que era una, lo lamento abuela pero no tuve otra opción, no supe manejar la situación – este collar fue un regalo de mi abuela que me dejo bien claro que solo lo usaría si era una verdadera emergencia, así que el no saber manejar la situación y terminar mal no creo que fuera una emergencia sino una equivocación, probablemente tendría muchos problemas después. _

_Pero lo que me importaba ahora era volver a salvo con mi madre, soportar los regaños de mi abuela y nunca mas volver a caminar cerca del templo de noche._

_Bien, ya me encuentro bien – en eso tuve la visión de que esa cosa se acercaba y cuando me pare voltee y vi que se había quitado el casco dejando ver una brillante luz vino tan rápido que no pude escapar y gritando con miedo la armadura me trago afuera de ella ya solo quedaban mis pies tenia miedo de ver al frente pero igual mire y no había nada mas que esa luz y algo riéndose de mi estaba muy asustada y quería salir de allí con desesperación. _

_Le quite unas cuentas a mi pulsera sin pensar las lance esas cuentas son explosivos de alto poder que al separarse de las demás tendrás un tiempo determinado para arrojarlas o se aferraran a ti tomándote como objetivo y explotaran, son peligrosas pero del miedo no pensé con claridad las cosas apenas la cuentas hicieron contacto se aferraron a la armadura y al poco tiempo explotaron._

_La explosión me disparo como si la armadura fuera un cañón, volando por los aires me mire y vi que estaba herida pero no era grave al poco tiempo vi que iba a aterrizar en un lago - ¡que frio! – dije al sentir el agua helada por mi cuerpo vi una silueta aproximarse a mi cada vez mas._

_Seguía traumada y no pensaba bien las cosas apenas me toco yo grite creyendo que era mi fin pero en lugar de eso oigo la voz de un chico preguntándome si estoy bien, abrí los ojos que los cerré del miedo encontrándome con un chico que cabello y ojos negros - ¿Quién eres? – pregunte ya un poco mas tranquila._

_Soy Itachi Uchiha – respondió._

_Con que un Uchiha ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte curiosa._

_Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta – me dijo._

_Yo… yo… yo estaba huyendo – dije temblando no por el frio del agua sino por el recuerdo que tenia._

_¿Huyendo de quien? – me pregunto al sacarme de allí y yo le conté todo mientras el solo me miraba con sorpresa – esa es la historia mas extraña que he oído ¿no sabes porque te atacaba? – yo solo negué con la cabeza - ¿estarás bien? – me pregunto cubriéndome con la chaqueta que traía._

_Estoy algo herida y débil pero no es nada – le dije._

_Igual déjame llevarte a tu casa – dijo inclinándose para que me montara en su espalda cosa que hice un poco apenada y cuando llegamos a mi casa los chillidos de sorpresa de mi mamá fueron algo incómodos._

_¡Asumi, hija! ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto alterada mi mamá._

_Es una larga historia que te contare luego – dije yo que ya estaba mucho mas tranquila._

_¿Asumi, así te llamas? – me pregunto el Uchiha._

_Si así es, perdón creo que olvide presentarme – decía mientras me bajaba de su espalda – muchas gracias por todo – fue lo que le dije me había ayudado mucho si no fuera por el probablemente de lo débil que me encontraba hubiera perdido la conciencia y que sabe que hubiera sido de mi si esa cosa me encontraba así, mi madre también le agradeció._

_No fue nada – dijo mientras disponía a marcharse._

_Olvidas tu chaqueta – dije yo._

_Consérvala, igual ya esta vieja y la iba a botar es mejor que la tengas tu – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse._

_Le debo mucho a ese chico pero no imagine que el hermano de Sasuke fuera así de amable, el siempre me decía que era súper serio pero muy buen hermano y ya veo que era cierto, mi mamá me curo y yo le decía lo sucedido a ella y a mi abuela la cual no se molesto para nada en que halla utilizado el collar lo cual me extraño mucho, esta noche va a ser difícil de olvidar._

_Y se que este miedo lo llevare toda mi vida ya que es un trauma de mi niñez y dicen que ese tipo de cosas jamás las superas o cuesta mucho que lo hagas creo que no dormiré hoy aun cuando pienso en lo sucedido me da mucho miedo y no puedo evitarlo, no se que hacer si Kira y/o Yuri pasaran por esto lo mejor será que nunca vengan no quiero que les pase nada hemos sido amigas desde siempre y prefiero mil veces que esa cosa me lastime a mi que a ellas._

_Finalizo la lectura y todos estaban sorprendido ante tremenda historia, con razón estaba así ¿Quién no lo estaría? Lo que le paso fue horrible._

_Con razón nunca nos invito a venir – dijo Kira._

_Recuerdo que una vez se lo pedimos y ella dijo que le encantaba la idea y que le pediría permiso a su mamá – dijo Yuri._

_Al día siguiente estaba toda rara y cada vez que le preguntábamos que había pasado esquivaba el tema – dijo Kira._

_Debió ser que ese día fue que vivió esta horrible pesadilla – dijo Yuri._

_¿Oigan… y… donde… esta Asumi? – pregunto tímidamente Hinata._

_Si y Naruto-san tampoco esta – dijo Yuri._

_Asumi se encontraba por el pasillo llorando con la cara escondida entre sus piernas._

_Asumi-chan – dijo Naruto que le toco el hombro y esta se sobresalto – tranquila soy yo._

_Naruto-kun – dijo Asumi limpiándose las lagrimas – lamento que me veas así pero aun no lo supero._

_Descuida lo que te paso fue horrible, tu solo querías proteger a tus amigas – dijo Naruto._

_Kira y Yuri son mis mejores amigas, somos como hermanas, lo curioso es que nacimos el mismo día pero con horas diferentes y que nuestras mamás se conocieran justo antes de que nosotras naciéramos, por eso es que literalmente hemos sido amigas desde siempre – dijo Asumi riéndose un poquito – somos una sola cuando una sufre sufrimos todas, si una llora lloramos todas, si una es feliz todas lo somos y así es con todo lo que nos pasa somos demasiado unidas._

_Quisiera decir lo mismo pero siempre estuve solo hasta el día de hoy que te conocí, eres la primera amiga que tengo y se que solo llevo unas horas de conocerte pero cuentas conmigo y así será siempre – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

_Naruto gracias, muchas gracias, yo también estaré siempre para ti sin importar que, ahora tú serás como mi hermano de ahora en adelante y prometo que mientras yo viva nunca te voy a dejar solo – dijo Asumi abrazándolo haciéndolo sonrojar y llorar de alegría._

_Gracias Asumi-neesan – dijo Naruto abrazándola también._

_Que rápido te acostumbras a la idea – dijo Asumi riéndose._

_¿Tiene algo de malo? – pregunto Naruto en tono divertido._

_No, no nada – dijo Asumi y ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrojaron y en eso apareció Kira que salió a buscarlos al verlos así se separan bruscamente._

_Oh __gomen ne, no quería interrumpirlos __– dijo Kira preguntándose que estuvo pasando entre ellos._

_No, no, no interrumpes nada – dijo Asumi nerviosa._

_Si seguro – dijo Kira con sarcasmo._

_En serio, no interrumpiste nada – dijo Asumi ya más seria._

_Ok, ya veo entonces solo regresa al cuarto cuando termines de hablar con el – dijo Kira en tono divertido y se fue mientras se reía._

_Ella siempre jugando con la situación – dijo Asumi._

_Es que parecía raro ¿No? Digo como estábamos – dijo Naruto sonrojado haciéndola sonrojar._

_Bueno si un poquito – dijo Asumi otra vez nerviosa._

_El silencio se volvió algo incomodo, no fue intencional pero de verdad se veía un poquito raro como estaban antes de que Kira llegara y ambos se sentían raro por lo ocurrido de hecho no sabían que habría pasado de no ser que Kira los hubiera interrumpido, estaban algo nerviosos y el ambiente estaba tenso ninguno de los 2 se decidía a romperlo así que alguien mas lo hizo claro sin saberlo._

_Asumi ya es hora de entrenar – dijo su madre quien se había cambiado de ropa traía puesto una camisa oriental morada, un pantalón negro que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla y unos zapatos blancos._

_Ah si ya voy – dijo Asumi reaccionando._

_¿Te tienes que ir? – dijo Naruto._

_Si pero tu – dijo Asumi tomándolo de la mano – y las demás me van a ver claro si quieres._

_Por supuesto que quiero verte, me interesa mucho el arte ninja de la elegancia – dijo Naruto._

_¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Asumi con una sonrisa._

_Dijiste que es como vencer a tu oponente jugando, suena raro pero divertido por eso quiero verlo – dijo Naruto._

_Ah eso fue lo que te llamo la atención – dijo Asumi un poquito triste._

_Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto._

_No por nada, no pasa nada – dijo Asumi disimulando._

_Bueno entonces vamos – dijo Naruto._

_Si – dijo Asumi – creí que le llamaría la atención verme entrenar sin importar que es lo que practique, bien en ese caso me esforzare para demostrarle lo letal que puede ser mi arte sin que importe que tan bello sea – pensó._

_¿Lista? Hoy tu abuela no se siente bien así que yo te entrenare – dijo su madre._

_¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Asumi preocupada._

_Nada de que preocuparse pero será mejor que descanse al menos por hoy, así que no te preocupes y ve a prepararte – dijo su madre._

_Si ya voy – dijo Asumi y se fue a su habitación – hola chicas voy a entrenar ¿quieren ver? – pregunto._

_Por supuesto – dijeron todas._

_¿Me quieren ayudar a escoger lo que me voy a poner? – pregunto Asumi._

_Creí que… dijiste… que ibas a entrenar – dijo Hinata._

_Si y por eso debo cambiarme recuerda que mi estilo ninja es el arte de la elegancia – dijo Asumi._

_Asumi-chan tu madre dice que… - Naruto no pudo concluir lo que iba a decir porque entro justo en el momento que Asumi se había quitado el vestido todas las chicas menos Asumi quien estaba súper roja lo miraba como "ups! olvidamos cerrar la puerta"._

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Lamento la tardanza, como compensación esta mas largo de lo usual, en el próximo capitulo se acaba el flash back y volveremos a la historia original muy pronto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta pronto bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 6: Recordando el pasado parte2.2**_

_¡Ahhh! – grito Asumi al ver que todos se habían quedado sin saber que hacer y ella muriéndose de la vergüenza._

_¡Naruto sal de aquí! – dijo Kira quien lo saco a patadas._

_Ya Asumi – dijo Yuri quien la estaba confortando._

_¡Que vergonzoso! – chillo Asumi._

_Naruto se encontraba sonrojado recostado en la pared cerca de la habitación y no sacaba esas imágenes de su mente; luego de un rato Asumi salió aun sonrojada estaba vestida por un Kimono corto hasta las rodillas azul con volados, un abanico de un azul mas claro y unos zapatos del mismo color del kimono, al verla así Naruto se sonrojo mas._

_Ahora si ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? – pregunto Asumi._

_Que tu mamá quería que te dieras prisa – dijo Naruto tratando de no mirarla cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kira la cual se acerco a su oreja._

_¿Enamorado? – pregunto Kira entre risas._

_No molestes Kira – dijo Naruto haciendo que se riera mas esa respuesta por parte de el dejo al claro para Kira y es que Naruto estaba comenzando a enamorarse de su mejor amiga y/o hermana._

_¿Pasa algo Kira? – pregunto Yuri._

_No nada – dijo Kira – seré muchas cosas entre ellas imprudente, extrovertida y demás, pero no chismosa sino me parecería a la Ino-baka - pensó._

_Ya estoy lista para entrenar mamá – dijo Asumi._

_Estas divina hija, con esa belleza vas robar muchos corazones – dijo su madre que vio todo lo que paso._

_Así que ya lo sabe – pensaron Kira y Yuri._

_No lo creo – dijo Asumi – si lo dice por lo que paso hace rato dudo mucho que Naruto ahora me vea así ¿O si? – pensó indecisa._

_Vamos no perdamos mas tiempo – dijo su madre y todos fueron a un campo de entrenamiento que había cerca de la casa._

_Wow sigo diciendo que tu casa es increíble – dijo Kira_

_Espero que estés lista porque tienes que demostrarme cuanto te haz esforzado hasta ahora – dijo su madre poniéndose en posición de combate._

_Si estoy lista y no te preocupes por eso que siempre le puse ganas y hoy lo voy a demostrar – dijo Asumi poniéndose también en posición de combate._

_Así se habla – dijo su madre que se fue a gran velocidad contra Asumi con el puño estirado que esta lo esquivo y su golpe se fue contra un árbol tumbándolo._

_¡Wow que fuerza! – dijo Naruto impresionado._

_No, nos impresiona ya sabíamos que no tendría piedad aunque se tratara de Asumi – dijeron Kira y Yuri._

_¿Cómo es que su madre es tan fuerte? – pregunto Naruto._

_No solo su madre, Asumi también lo es – dijo Kira._

_Veras es que su madre y una antigua sannin eran amigas y esa mujer era conocida por tener una fuerza descomunal aparte que ponía chakra en sus ataques para hacerlos aun más fuertes, también es conocida por ser la mejor kunoichi medico, esa mujer era muy amiga de la madre de Asumi y decidió enseñarle algunas cosas pero aun no hay comparaciones – dijo Yuri._

_También acepto ser la tía de Asumi, tía de cariño nada más, porque no hay comparación en sus habilidades y tampoco lazos sanguíneos – dijo Kira._

_¿Ustedes… la ido-idolatran? – pregunto Hinata tímida pero curiosamente._

_Podría decirse – dijo Kira._

_Jutsu Polvo de diamantes – dijo Asumi sacando de su boca algo muy parecido a la nieve._

_Buen ataque pero no lo suficiente, Jutsu Bola de fuego – dijo su madre contrarrestando el polvo de diamantes y la bola de fuego se acercaba a Asumi a gran velocidad._

_Sino puedo esquivarlo tendré que extinguirlo – dijo Asumi haciendo posiciones de mano sacando agua de su boca como si fuera una manguera que choco contra el fuego convirtiéndose en vapor._

_Hace calor aquí – dijeron todos menos Hinata y claro las que estaban peleando._

_Nada mal Asumi, puedo ver que te haz esforzado pero tendrás que hacerlo mas si quieres vencerme – dijo su madre._

_Entonces lo hare – dijo Asumi tomando su abanico y sacando otro igual – Palma de viento violento – dijo lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento combinada con shurikens hacia su madre._

_Jutsu Barrera de tierra – dijo su madre lanzando un puñetazo contra el suelo levantando la tierra como una barrera que la protegió del ataque._

_Cada ataque que lanza Asumi su madre lo quiebra – dijo Yuri._

_Bueno no esperabas que se la pusiera fácil ¿O si? – pregunto Kira._

_Es asombroso – fue lo único que dijeron Naruto y Hinata por la batalla de la que eran espectadores._

_Asumi saco de una de las mangas de su kimono un pergamino al abrirlo saco una sombrilla._

_Amigos cúbranse – dijo Asumi y eso hicieron, ella dio un salto y giro la sombrilla con gran rapidez y al soltarla esta fue cayendo y de pronto se transformo en miles de shurikens envenenadas._

_Entiende que no te servirá – dijo su madre volviendo a hacer el jutsu anterior que la empezó a cubrir pero antes que pudiera terminar una shuriken logro alcanzarla._

_Le di, por fin le di – dijo Asumi ya en el suelo._

_¿Lo logro? – pregunto Kira._

_Creo… creo que si – dijo Hinata._

_Una shuriken le cayo en el hombro antes que su jutsu de protección se completara, la pregunta es ¿Funcionara eso para derrotar a la madre de Asumi? – pregunto Yuri viendo a los demás._

_Espero que si – dijo Naruto recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kira sin que las demás se dieran cuenta._

_¿Preocupado? – pregunto Kira entre risitas._

_Ya basta Kira, no te burles de mí – dijo Naruto sonrojado._

_Lo que me pregunto es ¿En verdad te gusta o solo es por lo que paso? – pregunto Kira._

_No se, estoy confundido y tu me tienes incomodo con lo que haces – dijo Naruto._

_Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo Kira haciéndose la inocente._

_¿De que tanto hablan? – pregunto Yuri._

_De nada importante – dijo Kira._

_Miren – dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todas viendo que la madre de Asumi había utilizado un jutsu de sustitución._

_Por supuesto, al ver que su jutsu tardaría en completarse la segunda vez, vio que era mejor una sustitución – dijo Yuri._

_¿Cuál será su próximo ataque? Y mas importante ¿De donde vendrá? – dijo Kira._

_Buena pregunta – dijo Naruto._

_Debo ganar esta batalla sin utilizar ningún tipo de apoyo o pensara que soy muy dependiente de mi técnica y si utilizo el doujutsu, pensara que no soy capaz de ganar una batalla sin usarlo y no quiero eso así que tengo que pensar en un plan – pensó Asumi cerrando los ojos por un momento– ya tengo una idea – dijo tomando unas hojas de suelo y las dejo que se las llevara el viento que volvieron a caer al suelo – ya se donde te escondes – dijo golpeando el piso con fuerza intensificando su ataque con chakra logrando su objetivo romper el suelo ósea donde se escondía su madre._

_¿Pero como? – pregunto Naruto._

_Polvo cazador de chakra – dijeron Kira y Yuri._

_Ya… entiendo… así que Asumi-san – dijo Hinata._

_Así es, cuando levanto las hojas le puso el polvo así pudo saber cual era el escondite de su madre – dijo Yuri._

_Asumi-san… es… asombrosa – dijo Hinata._

_Ya esta oscureciendo y sabes lo que eso significa – dijo su madre._

_Lo se, será mejor volver antes de que algo pase – dijo Asumi._

_¿Y ya? ¿Así se termina el combate? – pregunto Naruto._

_Naruto como se nota que no entendiste nada, la pelea se alargo y ya casi es de noche así que a menos que quieras vivir lo que vivió Asumi será mejor irnos – dijo Kira._

_Ya entendí no soy estúpido – dijo Naruto y Kira puso una cara como ¿Enserio? Recibiendo un zape de Yuri._

_Compórtate, no seas grosera – dijo Yuri._

_Una cosa es ser grosera y otra muy distinta es ser honesta, recuerda Yuri que la verdad duele pero no ofende – dijo Kira._

_¿Por qué eres así? – pregunto Yuri._

_Porque así me criaron – dijo Kira._

_Y así te queremos, aunque a veces hables demás – dijo Asumi abrazándola._

_Gracias – hace una pausa y analiza todo lo que dijo - ¡oye! No es cierto – se quejo Kira._

_No vamos a pelear mejor vámonos – dijo Asumi._

_A-Asumi-neechan – dijo Naruto._

_¿Qué pasa? – dijo Asumi dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde veía Naruto viendo a su madre desmayada - ¡mamá! – grito corriendo hasta ella._

_¿Qué… le paso? – pregunto Hinata._

_No se, iba en dirección a la casa cuando de repente cayo al suelo – dijo Naruto que vio lo sucedido._

_Mamá por favor despierta, mamá – decía Asumi mientras la agitaba y esta fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco – me alegro de que despertaras ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunto pero cuando esta la vio sus ojos se veían vacios, Asumi se alejo un poco y los demás no entendían porque._

_Umiko-san ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Yuri mientras esta solo se iba parando con torpeza sin decir nada._

_Mamá… ¿te… sientes bien? – pregunto Asumi miedosamente, mientras que ella solo terminaba de reincorporarse y cuando la vio sus ojos no tenían brillo eran como si estuvieran muertos, saco un kunai y la apunto – ya el combate termino recuerdas ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? – pregunto Asumi nerviosa sabia que algo le había pasado a su madre pero no sabia que, mientras que todos miraban como ¿Qué pensara hacer? De verdad todo estaba muy raro._

_M-Mue…re – susurro Umiko con dificultad como si le costara hablar, es como si no supiera controlar su propio cuerpo._

_¿Morir? – pregunto Asumi para si misma asustada y confusa, Umiko le lanzo el kunai y del shock que tenia no podía esquivarlo – mamá ¿Por qué? – dijo con voz entrecortada en el suelo ya que Naruto había reaccionado rápido y la empujo que ambos cayeron al suelo._

_Asumi-neechan reacciona – dijo Naruto parándose y parándola pero ella no reaccionaba y solo lloraba._

_¿Por qué? – era lo único que Asumi repetía mientras estaba en ese estado._

_Vámonos, no es seguro estar aquí – dijo Kira y eso hicieron, Naruto llevaba cargada a Asumi y ella seguía igual cuando se alejaron bastante pararon._

_Pobrecita – dijo Yuri secándole las lagrimas pero igual salían mas._

_¿Creen…que…ella… estará bien? – pregunto Hinata preocupada._

_No se, no la habíamos visto así nunca – dijo Kira pero el sonido de una cachetada llamo la atención de todas._

_Ya basta – dijo Naruto quien la había golpeado en la mejilla haciéndola reaccionar pero aun lloraba – sé lo horrible que debes sentirte a mi, muchos aldeanos varias veces quisieron matarme, aunque no se como debe sentirse que trate de matarte tu propia madre pero llorar no va a solucionar nada – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y esta solo se le aventó a sus brazos a llorar._

_L-Lo siento… se que no… he hecho nada… para solucionar lo que esta pasando… pero es muy difícil para mi – dijo Asumi lentamente por las lagrimas._

_Lo se pero no estas sola, todos aquí te ayudaremos y yo voy a protegerte pase lo que pase – dijo Naruto tratando le confortarla._

_Que tierno – susurro Yuri para que solo Kira la escuchara._

_Hacen linda pareja – dijo Kira bajito._

_Naruto-kun da mucho confianza sé que Asumi-san debe sentirse mejor – pensó Hinata._

_Gracias Naruto – dijo Asumi quedándose dormida sobre el._

_Creo que fue demasiado para ella – dijo Kira._

_Mejor así, cuando despierte estará mejor – dijo Yuri._

_¿Qué hacemos si viene por nosotros? – pregunto Naruto._

_Sea lo que fuera, tenia problemas para controlar su cuerpo así que por el momento estamos a salvo – dijo Kira._

_Pero si es lo que ataco a Asumi como lo leímos, creo que entre mas se haga de noche va a ser peor – dijo Yuri_

_Necesitamos un plan – dijo Kira y comenzaron a sonar los truenos._

_Si y un refugio – dijo Naruto._

_Miren… ahí – dijo Hinata señalando una cueva y entraron._

_Si pasaremos o intentamos pasar la noche aquí necesitaremos leña y comida – dijo Yuri._

_Yo puedo ir a traer la leña – dijo Naruto._

_Y yo la comida, soy buena en eso – dijo Kira._

_De acuerdo Hinata y yo nos quedaremos aquí cuidando de Asumi pero por favor tengan cuidado – dijo Yuri._

_Tranquila lo tendremos – dijo Kira y ambos salieron._

_¿Crees…que estarán…bien? – pregunto Hinata._

_Hay que ser positivos ya veras que juntos saldremos de esta, sé que estarán bien – dijo Yuri, al rato volvieron con lo que se propusieron a traer – veo que les fue bien, me alegra que estén a salvo ¿problemas? – pregunto._

_Tranquila por el momento no hay moros en la costa – dijo Kira que comenzó a preparar la fogata – sabia que tantos campamentos con mi papá me serian útiles – dijo al encender la fogata._

_Hinata ¿sigues preocupada? – pregunto Yuri._

_No… porque… tenías razón, juntos estaremos bien – dijo Hinata y comenzó a llover._

_Menos mal que volvieron a tiempo – dijo Yuri._

_Que rico huele – dijo Asumi despertando._

_¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Naruto._

_Si, ya estoy bien perdón si les cause problemas – dijo Asumi._

_Tranquilla, nosotros entendemos además no causaste problemas – dijo Naruto._

_Veo que vamos a pasar la noche aquí – dijo Asumi al ver que estaba lloviendo._

_Si pero no te preocupes, la fogata esta hecha, hay bastante leña al igual que comida, estaremos bien – dijo Yuri._

_Me alegro – dijo Asumi con una sonrisa._

_Pero ven acércate para que no te de frio – dijo Kira y eso hizo._

_Ya la comida esta lista – dijo Yuri y todos tomaron un pescado._

_Esta… rico – dijo Hinata y todos estaban comiendo._

_Escuchen hay que hacer turnos para vigilar la fogata si se apaga nos dará frio pero hay suficiente leña para sobrevivir por esta noche – dijo Kira - ¿Les parece? Si voy yo primero, luego Naruto, después Yuri, mas tarde Hinata y de ultimo Asumi, de ultimo porque no creo que quieras ser la primera con el día que tuviste mas que nadie necesitas descansar ¿alguien no esta de acuerdo? – nadie dice nada – bien entonces así quedan los turnos._

_Todos terminan de comer y se van a dormir, menos Kira quien vigilaba fogata._

_Gracias por todo Naruto-kun – dijo Asumi quien le iba a dar un besito en la mejilla pero este se volteo dormido y por accidente se lo dio en la boca, terminando roja de vergüenza mientras Kira se reía pero muy bajito para no despertar a nadie._

_Los turnos fueron pasando según lo acordado y nadie excepto Kira y la misma Asumi sabían lo del besito pero actuaban como si nada, ya a la mañana siguiente todos menos Asumi quien era la cuidaba la fogata se estaban despertando, comieron lo que quedaba de comida, apagaron la fogata y se dirigieron a paso lento pero seguro hacia la casa de Asumi, con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes de no ser así ya habían discutido anteriormente un plan._

_Todos tenían sus dudas así como sus miedos pero demostrarlo solo afectaría la misión, una de las misiones mas difíciles: Sobrevivir, aunque tuvieran un plan no creían en si mismos puesto que 5 estudiantes de academia VS una jounin era bastante injusto pero si no tenían confianza las cosas solo iban a ser peores así que intentaban el viejo truco de decirse así mismos mentalmente "tu puedes" en un intento de ser optimistas; ya estando mas cerca de la "zona enemiga" podían escucharse unos pasos extra, todos pararon y escucharon con mas cuidado que efectivamente alguien se aproximaba a ellos y tomaron posiciones, sin embargo el enemigo llego por sorpresa._

_Los encontré… los había estado buscando – dijo la madre de Asumi o mas bien lo que parecía ser su madre, mientras se aproximaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia ellos; ellos retrocedían algunos con miedo otros con rabia por no estar preparados para atacar y es que aun con muchas armas solo son niños mientras que su oponente es una kunoichi muy experimentada – el juego termino – dijo para disponerse a clavar un kunai en su hija._

_¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No! – dijo Asumi aterrorizada de miedo pero ya cuando el kunai estaba cerca de ella de sus manos salió una luz muy fuerte que mando a volar a su madre que termino estrellada contra un árbol, todos los demás estaban asombrados incluso la misma Asumi, nadie sabia con certeza que había pasado pero igual todos temían que el ataque o lo que sea que fue eso haya sido en vano._

_¿Q-Qué fue… lo que me paso? – se pregunto así misma la madre de Asumi, por lo que todos pudieron ver que volvió en si lo que los tranquilizo muchísimo._

_Bien ya que todo volvió a la normalidad debo irme antes que mis padres se preocupen – dijo Yuri._

_Yo igual – dijo Kira._

_Yo… también – dijo Hinata y las 3 se estaban yendo._

_¿Vamos? – Le pregunto Asumi a Naruto y este asintió – adiós mamá te explicare lo que quieras saber luego – toma la mano de Naruto – oigan espérense no nos dejen – dijo Asumi corriendo detrás de ellas junto con Naruto tratando de alcanzarlas, dejado a su madre muy confundida al respecto de todo, mientras todos juntos se iban tratando de olvidar todo lo malo de aquel extraño día que vivieron_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Aquí termina el recuerdo; se que agregue este capitulo que vendría siendo extra (ya que dije que serian 2) pero es que como verán tenia mucha inspiración que no cavia en un solo capitulo, espero que les guste y me digan (reviews) como quedo, onegai.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 7: El secuestro**_

Tenten los observaba con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, pero ellos no tardaron en percatarse de su presencia.

Naruto alguien nos esta viendo – susurra Asumi, ambos se levantan y se ponen en posición de combate.

¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Conteste! – exige Naruto.

Tenten se sentía descubierta no sabia bien si huir o salir de donde estaba, pero considero que al no estar haciendo nada malo no tenia porque esconderse por lo que decidió salir.

Lo siento, no quería asustarlos, solo vine a ver si Naruto estaba bien – dijo Tenten, tranquilamente.

Ah Tenten, solo eras tú, creí que serias algún enemigo – dijo Asumi.

No te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente bien, Asumi-neechan hizo un gran trabajo conmigo – dijo Naruto.

Que bueno, me alegra oír eso – dijo Asumi, sonriente.

Si sigues así pronto te convertirás en una ninja medico como Tsunade-obachan – dijo Naruto.

¡No le digas abuela a mi tía! – dijo Asumi, molesta.

¿¡Tía! – pregunto Tenten, en shock.

Es verdad, no lo sabes, Asumi-neechan es sobrina de Tsunade-obachan – explico Naruto.

_¿E-ella es sobrina de la Hokage? No puedo creerlo _– pensó Tenten.

Es normal que no sepa, no hay muchas personas al tanto, pero como te decía no me gusta que le digas así a mi tía – se quejo Asumi.

Pero es una vieja, lo que pasa es que como vive en la negación, quiere verse como una chica de 20, pero no puede ocultar lo que realmente es – explico Naruto, recibiendo un golpe de ambas chicas.

¡No insultes a Tsunade-sama! – dijeron ambas.

Es que es la verdad – dice Naruto, pero tanto Asumi como Tenten lo miran aterradoramente - esta bien, esta bien, no le vuelvo a decir así a Tsunade-obachan – lo ven mas feo - digo Tsunade-sama.

Bueno, debo seguir trabajando, ya perdí mucho tiempo – dijo Asumi, comenzando a caminar – _aunque no me arrepiento_ – pensó.

Espera, voy contigo, dije que te acompañaría y eso hare – dijo Naruto.

Estoy feliz – dijo Asumi, sonriendo.

¿A-adonde van? – pregunta Tenten, un poco triste.

Es que acompañare a Asumi-neechan a buscar los ingredientes de una medicina, no nos tardamos – explico Naruto.

Tenten por favor cuida de Megumi-sama, volveremos pronto – dijo Asumi.

P-pero… – Tenten no pudo decir nada mas, porque no sabia que decir para que no se fueran.

Tenten se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro hacia la mansión de la feudal, tenía mucho que pensar.

_No entiendo, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella este con el? Nunca había sentido algo así, dudo mucho que sea por aquel incidente pero desde que ocurrió las cosas se han complicado mucho, acaso realmente será… que yo… ¿Me enamore de Naruto?, no eso no puede ser cierto, no puede ser verdad, ¿Qué a mi acaso no me gustaba Neji?, ¿Cómo es eso que ahora amo a Naruto?, debo pensar bien todo lo que esta pasando no puedo seguir así, muriéndome de celos quien sabe porque – _pensaba Tenten, mientras caminaba.

Que mal, te dejaron solita, debes sentirle abandonada ¿No es así? – dijo una misteriosa voz, burlándose de Tenten.

¿¡Quien es! – pregunto Tenten, molesta y poniéndose en posición de combate.

No tienes porque enfadarte ¿Acaso no es así? El chico que amas se fue con otra chica, que triste – dijo la voz.

¡Yo no lo amo! – grito Tenten, sonrojada.

Nadie podría creerte con ese sonrojo en la cara – dijo la voz.

¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Vamos, sal! ¡Muéstrate! – dijo Tenten, perdiendo la cordura.

Que impaciente eres, belleza – dijo Kaito, mostrándose.

¿¡Tu! ¿¡Que rayos quieres! – pregunto Tenten, furiosa.

No te tienes que poner así – dijo Kaito – yo no tengo la culpa de que te dejaran – dijo por detrás de ella, recibiendo una patada que pudo esquivar sin ningún problema – tranquilízate y juega conmigo un rato – dijo de forma seductora.

¡Déjame en paz! – grito Tenten, comenzando a atacarlo con taijustu, pero este esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada uno de sus ataques.

Eres agresiva, eso me gusta – dijo Kaito, desconcentrándola un poco, a lo cual el aprovecho para atacarla, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo retroceder y para continuar le puso un jutsu de parálisis en lo que ella se reponía del golpe – soy bastante cruel, se que a las mujeres no se les debe golpear, pero cuando son las enemigas, no hay nada mas que hacer – dijo en tono burlón.

¿Q-que es lo… que quieres de mi? – dijo Tenten, con un poco de dificultad por el golpe anterior.

Solo a ti – dijo Kaito.

¿A… mi? ¿Cómo que a mí? No entiendo – dijo Tenten.

No, claro que no y no lo entenderás hasta que te muestre de qué hablo – dijo Kaito acercándose a su boca.

¡No, no, no! ¿¡Que crees que haces! ¡No te atrevas! No… - Tenten no pudo evitar lo que temía, Kaito la beso.

¿Y bien, ya entiendes? – pregunto Kaito, de lo mas despreocupado.

Lo que entiendo es… - decía Tenten mientras se tocaba los labios - ¡Que eres un atrevido! ¡Bastardo atrevido! – dijo al darle una cachetada, la rabia que sentía en ese momento hizo que el jutsu se rompiera.

Wow, sorprendente – dijo Kaito, mientras se sobaba.

¿Qué es lo sorprendente? – pregunto Tenten.

Eres la primera chica, que me rechaza – dijo Kaito.

Para que veas, que no soy cualquiera – dijo Tenten.

Eso puedo notarlo – dijo Kaito, para luego respirar hondo y soplar un humo tranquilizante que dejo a Tenten desmallada – no me equivoque al escogerte a ti – dijo para luego tomarla en brazos y llevársela.

**Con Naruto**

Naruto y Asumi, estaban recogiendo unas hierbas, pero de repente Asumi siente un fuerte dolor en los ojos.

Asumi-neechan ¿Qué tienes? ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Naruto, muy preocupado.

Mis ojos, me duelen – decía Asumi, con las manos en los ojos, su doujutsu le mostro todo lo que paso a Tenten – ¡Naruto han secuestrado a Tenten! – dijo preocupada.

¿¡Que, quien! – pregunto Naruto, exaltado.

Aquel chico que te lastimo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?… ¡Kaito! El se la llevo – dijo Asumi.

¿A dónde? – pregunto Naruto.

Lo siento, no lo se con exactitud, pero puedo rastrearla – dijo Asumi.

Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay que rescatarla – dijo Naruto.

Si – dijo Asumi, comenzando a hacer sellos.

Espera – dijo Naruto, sonrojado.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Asumi.

Asumi-neechan ¿Vas a adentrarte en territorio enemigo con eso? – pregunto Naruto, mas sonrojado.

¿Por qué, me veo mal? – pregunto Asumi, en tono divertido.

No, no es eso – dijo Naruto, mirando como estaba vestida, tenía puesto un vestido blanco, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con detalles simples pero bonitos y botas de color beis - El hecho es, que esa no es ropa para combatir – dijo sonrojado.

Entonces, dame un momento para arreglarlo – dijo Asumi.

Bueno, pero rápido, que este no es el mejor momento para cambiarse – explico Naruto.

Listo – dijo Asumi.

¿Eh? Pero si yo te veo igual – dijo Naruto, confundido, aloque Asumi aclaro sus dudas al poner su pierna en su hombro.

Esta cosido por debajo – explico Asumi, por lo que Naruto la vio hacia abajo - ¿¡Que tanto ves! ¡Naru-baka! – grito roja de ira y vergüenza.

Bueno no preguntare como, porque no hay tiempo para eso pero… - Naruto fue callado por Asumi.

Ya lo se, ¡Shi, Sei aparezcan! – grito Asumi, invocando 2 hermosas y gigantes mariposas, del color del cielo – andando – dijo subiéndose a una de ellas.

Si… - dijo Naruto, algo inseguro pero igual subió a la otra mariposa.

Shi, Sei, sigan el rastro de Tenten por favor – dijo Asumi, y las mariposas comenzaron a volar – sujétate fuerte Naruto – indico.

¿Cómo se supone que encuentren a Tenten? – pregunto Naruto.

Naruto ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? – pregunto Asumi.

No, es que… - Naruto fue callado por Asumi.

Entiendo, escucha, Shi y Sei son capaces de rastrear chakra ¿De acuerdo? Así que no te preocupes, daremos con Tenten pronto, no permitiré que le hagan daño, lo prometo – dijo Asumi.

¿Segura que estarás bien así? – pregunto Naruto.

Por supuesto que si, soy una shinobi de la aldea de la hoja ¿Cómo me detendría algo tan simple? – explico Asumi (N/A tipo Sebastián de Kuroshitsuji).

Naruto y Asumi, no estuvieron volando por mucho tiempo, las mariposas rápidamente dieron con la guarida del enemigo.

Parece ser que es allí, Shi y Sei aterricen en silencio y con cuidado – ordeno Asumi, lo cual hicieron, para después volver al tamaño de una mariposa normal.

Son asombrosas – dijo Naruto.

A que si, son mis bellas mariposas – dijo Asumi, acariciándolas.

Daisuki – dijeron las mariposas.

¡Ahhhh! – grito Naruto, pero Asumi le tapo la boca - ¿Cómo es posible que ellas hablen? – pregunto, cuando Asumi le destapo la boca.

Bueno si no lo hicieran… – Asumi fue interrumpida por sus mariposas.

Si no lo hiciéramos seria muy aburrido ¿Verdad? – preguntaron las mariposas.

Si, es cierto – dijo Asumi, riéndose – Shi quiero que inspecciones la cueva y localices a Tenten, Sei por favor vigila la cueva, si algún enemigo se acerca no dudes en decirle a Shi y a mi ¿Entendido? – pregunto.

Entendido – dijeron las mariposas, y fueron a hacer lo ordenado.

Me sorprendes – dijo Naruto.

¿Es la primera vez que un animal te habla? – pregunto Asumi.

Es muy diferente un perro ninja a unas mariposas – dijo Naruto.

Shi y Sei no son unas simples mariposas, son muy especiales y poderosas, son mariposas ninja – explico Asumi.

Eso carece un poco de sentido – dijo Naruto.

¿Quien dijo que un perro podía ser la única mascota ninja? – pregunto Asumi, un poquito molesta.

Nadie, lo siento – dijo Naruto.

Te asombrara descubrir de lo que mis mariposas son capaces – dijo Asumi.

**Con Tenten**

Tenten despertó atada de manos, sobre la cama de una habitación, muy confundida.

¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – se pregunto Tenten, así misma – _espera, ya recuerdo, ese maldito de Kaito se burlo de mi, peleamos y en medio de la pelea… me beso – _pensó tocándose los labios _–_ _ ¡Que horror! ¡Un imbécil me beso! ¡Que asco!, el fue el que me trajo aquí ¿Para que? ¿Que tendrá planeado? Pase lo que pase, no dejare que lo que ocurrió se repita, debo encontrar una forma de escapar _– pensó.

Muy bien hecho Kaito, pero te demoraste mas de lo que esperaba ¿Te pusiste a jugar otra vez? – era la voz de Ren, al otro lado de la puerta.

No, mas bien la batalla estuvo algo complicada – dijo Kaito.

¿Complicada? Me venció sin problemas – susurro Tenten, decepcionada de si misma.

Ahora que la tenemos, atrapar a la Tokugawa será sencillo – dijo Ren.

¿Ese no es el apellido de Asumi? – se pregunto Tenten.

Una vez que sus ojos estén a nuestra disposición, hallar el tesoro será un juego de niños – dijo Kaito.

_Entonces, solo me tienen aquí como rehén… ¿Para utilizar a Asumi?… ¿Es por ella que estoy aquí?_ – pensó Tenten, enojada.

Tenten se puso a observar el lugar, encontró una ventana, por la cual entro una mariposa, pero la ventana era muy pequeña como para que Tenten saliera por ella, la mariposa se poso sobre su hombro.

Ojala fuera como tu, si tuviera tu tamaño salir de aquí seria sencillo – dijo Tenten, a la mariposa.

Y puedes tener mi tamaño – dijo Shi, al ver que la mariposa hablaba Tenten se sobresalto un poco y se le escapo un pequeño grito - ¡Silencio! No te hare daño, he venido aquí para ayudarte – explico.

¿Acaso eres Asumi? – pregunto Tenten, pensando que era ella con el jutsu de transformación.

No, pero estoy al servicio de ella y me ordeno que la localizara, pero si la ayudo a escapar le ahorrare problemas a la señorita Asumi – dijo Shi.

Olvídalo, no quiero que ella, ni nada que tenga que ver con ella, me ayude a escapar, es por ella que estoy aquí para empezar – dijo Tenten, enfadada.

¿De que habla? La señorita Asumi esta preocupada por usted, quiere ayudarla, no permitirá que le hagan daño – dijo Shi.

Es que… parece que me secuestraron para que Asumi viniera y de esa manera utilicen sus ojos para encontrar un tesoro o algo así, lo escuche de Kaito y Ren que estaban hablando afuera de esta habitación – explico Tenten.

Ya veo, pero no debería culpar a la señorita Asumi de eso, ella jamás hubiese querido que esto le pasara – dijo Shi.

Lo se, pero siento rabia, no se, me molesto que se fuera con Naruto y me dejaran sola, no se que pasa conmigo – dijo Tenten, sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

Parece que esta enamorada de Naruto-san – dijo Shi, haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara mas – así que esa es la razón.

¡No, no es así! No creo… que sea la razón, es decir yo… - Tenten trataba de explicarse, pero en ese momento entro Kaito.

Hablando sola… eso da miedo – dijo Kaito, con tono burlón.

No tanto como tu cara – insulto Tenten.

Yo que tu, me quedaría en silencio, hasta que tus compañeros vengan por ti, pero no para rescatarte mas bien para hacerte compañía – dijo Kaito.

Deja a mis amigos en paz – dijo Tenten.

Me temo que eso no va poder ser – dijo Kaito.

¿Y porque no? – pregunto Tenten.

Porque son un obstáculo realmente molesto en nuestros planes – explico Kaito.

¿Para que me tienes aquí? – pregunto Tenten.

Para que tus amigos vengan por ti, luego lo más probable es que se deshagan de todos menos de la Tokugawa – explico Kaito.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de Asumi? – pregunto Tenten.

Asumi, que bello nombre, tan bello como la portadora – dijo Kaito, ignorando la pregunta.

¡Respóndeme! – grito Tenten, recibiendo una cachetada.

¡Cállate! Si sigues de ruidosa, Ren no dudara en silenciarte de la peor manera – dijo Kaito, aloque Tenten lo miraba con odio – no me veas así, tengo que hacerme el duro, aunque por dentro créeme que ese golpe me dolió mas a mi que a ti – dijo mientras acariciaba donde la había golpeado.

¡No me toques! – dijo Tenten, molesta.

No levantes la voz – dijo Kaito, para después lamerle la mejilla.

¡Déjame! – grito Tenten, pero Kaito la callo con un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

Calladita sin duda te ves mas bonita – dijo Kaito – no tenia que ser así, pero como no te callabas no tuve otra opción – dijo para después besarla, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

_Naruto ¿Dónde estas? Ven por mí – _pensó Tenten, soltando una lagrima.

**Fin de este capitulo**

Se que me retrase para que volviéramos a la historia original y lamento mucho eso; espero de verdad que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado y compense mi retraso, voy a hacer lo posible por no demorarme tanto.

Por favor dejen reviews (eso ayuda a mi creatividad, porque para un escritor es bueno saber que sus lectores disfrutan su trabajo y por eso quiero saber ¿Les gusta mi trabajo? ¿Les gusta el fic? ¿En que debo mejorar como escritora? Consejos y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS también son bienvenidas)

Bueno eso es todo, Sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 8: Te salvare, no importa lo que cueste**_

Shi seguía viendo a Tenten, sintiendo tristeza por lo que Kaito le había hecho y rabia por pensar que Asumi tenia la culpa, no se quedo por mucho mas tiempo y comenzó a inspeccionar la guarida, la cual era una cueva que se veía mejor por dentro de lo que era por fuera, diversas puertas, las cuales, la mayoría eran habitaciones, Shi encontró una habitación llena de armas y poco después, encontró a Ren y a Kaito, en una sala frente a una persona encapuchada, Shi dedujo por sus confecciones físicas expuestas como manos y piernas que era una mujer, mas la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía estar 100% segura.

Espero que traigan buenas noticias – dijo la persona, con su voz Shi pudo comprobar sus sospechas.

Si, hemos capturado una de las amigas de la Tokugawa – comenzó a explicar Ren.

¿No pudieron capturarla a ella? – pregunto la mujer.

Si podíamos, pero de esta manera podemos manipularla – explico Kaito.

Queremos que venga por su amiga y la amenazaremos con matarla si no hace lo que queremos – termino de explicar Ren.

Ya veo, aunque una vez que terminemos de utilizarlas, podrán matar a la amiguita – dijo la mujer, sorprendiéndolos.

¿Y la Tokugawa? – preguntaron ambos.

Tengo otros planes para ella – dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa macabra.

_¿Que tendrá planeado?_ – se pregunto Shi.

Pueden retirarse, no quiero fallas, si las cosas no salen como quiero, alguien tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias – dijo la mujer, arañando el brazo de Ren – y si tienen suerte, no serán ustedes – dijo con malicia.

Si, jefa – dijeron ambos, antes de dar el primer paso para retirarse, la mujer lanza un kunai muy cerca de Kaito y a la altura de su cabeza, cortándole un poco de cabello, pero su verdadero propósito era cortar a Shi, lo cual logro.

¿Por qué hizo eso jefa? – pregunto Kaito, asustado.

Esta afuera – dijo la mujer.

¿Disculpe? – pregunto Kaito, pidiendo que le explicara mejor.

Esa molesta mocosa, esta afuera – explico la mujer - y dudo que este sola, pero así es mejor, cambio de planes atrápenla a ella y a su compañero también – ordeno.

Como ordene – dijeron los 2, y se retiraron.

_¿Cree que soy tan tonta como para no analizar a mi enemigo? Se perfectamente en que se basan sus jutsus _– pensó la mujer.

Naruto y Asumi esperaban afuera de la guarida, escondidos entre los arboles, esperando el reporte de las mariposas, cuando ven a Sei que se aproxima rápidamente hacia ellos.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Asumi.

Shi fue atacada – dijo Sei.

Ya veo – dijo Asumi, pensativamente.

¿Y ya? ¿No te vas a molestar o a poner triste? – pregunto Naruto, extrañado.

¿Por qué lo haría? Shi esta completamente bien – dijo Asumi, tranquilamente.

¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Acaso no fue atacada? ¿No esta herida o que? – pregunto Naruto.

Naruto tanto Shi como Sei son parte de mi en cierta forma – dijo Asumi, después de terminar la oración unas antenas de mariposa salieron de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a Naruto - ¿Ves? No hay de que preocuparse, utilizo el jutsu de muerte falsa para engañar al enemigo y volver a mi ¿Entiendes? – pregunto.

El problema ahora no es entender como funciona tu jutsu, si no rescatar a Tenten – dijo Naruto.

No entendiste nada ¿No es así?, bueno, ignorando eso, tienes razón – dijo Asumi, haciendo el sello del tigre y cerrando sus ojos.

¿Ahora que haces? – pregunto Naruto.

Veo lo que Shi vio ahí dentro – explico Asumi, la cual se sorprendió al ver la conversación que tuvo Shi con Tenten – _la tienen ahí por mi, ella esta sufriendo por mi, ese Kaito me las pagara _– pensó.

¿Y bien? – pregunto Naruto, en cuanto ella abrió los ojos.

Ren y Kaito vienen por nosotros, ya saben que estamos aquí – explico Asumi.

Tienes razón, preciosa – era la voz de Kaito.

Nos ahorraron el tener que ir a buscarlos – dijo Ren, cortando el árbol en el que estaban, con su katana.

Ustedes ¡Devuelvan a Tenten! Ahora – ordeno Naruto.

Si tanto te preocupas por esa chiquilla tendrás que vencernos para llegar a ella – dijo Ren.

Pues entonces eso haremos – dijeron los 2.

Naruto déjame a Kaito, yo me encargare de el – dijo Asumi.

Entendido – dijo Naruto, que fue por Ren.

Vaya, vaya, una chica con antenas en la cabeza, eso si que no se ve todos los días – dijo Kaito, burlonamente.

¿¡Ah si! Pues ya veras lo que esta chica te va a hacer – dijo Asumi, enojada, golpeando una gran roca que tenia al lado, haciéndola pedazos.

Impresionante, eres realmente fuerte, esto será divertido – dijo Kaito.

Veamos que opinas de esto – dijo Asumi, haciendo sellos, luego cerro los ojos – atesaki me – dijo al abrirlos.

Así que ese es el famoso atesaki me – dijo Kaito.

_A ver…, Kaito parece especializarse en ataques con veneno y eso incluye armas, lo mejor seria utilizar ataques de larga distancia _– pensó Asumi, mientras analizaba a su enemigo, gracias a su doujutsu.

¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Kaito.

¡Sei, crece! – dijo Asumi, y Sei creció nuevamente hasta ser una mariposa gigante, se monto en ella, se elevaron, saco un abanico y con un movimiento sencillo y elegante salieron del un montón de armas dirigidas a Kaito – jutsu ventisca de armas.

Kaito se movió a gran velocidad para esquivarlas pero una le dio en el hombro.

¿Y crees que eso me detendrá? – pregunto Kaito, sacándose el kunai que tenia.

¿Y crees que eso era todo lo que pretendía hacer? – dijo Asumi, con el kunai que Kaito recién se quito, en las manos.

¿¡Pero como! – dijo Kaito, sorprendido, y después pudo notar que las antenas sobre su cabeza ya no estaban – _ah claro, utilizo a su segunda mariposa para obtener mi sangre ¿Pero que tanto puede hacer con ella? _– pensó tranquilamente, mientras Asumi hacia sellos.

Jutsu de rastreo, persecución letal – dijo Asumi, completando su jutsu, luego de eso las armas en el suelo comenzaron a elevarse y intentaron nuevamente incrustarse en Kaito, el cual volvió a esquivarlas, pero sucedía lo mismo – con este jutsu, no importa cuanto las esquives, no importa que tanto te escondas, las armas no se detendrán hasta que estén enterradas en ti – explico Asumi.

En ese caso – dijo Kaito, dando un gran salto aproximándose a Asumi, luego se apoyo en Sei para dar otro salto y que las armas atacaran a Asumi pero fue todo lo contrario, varias armas se incrustaron en su cuerpo y Kaito dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

Confundirlas con otro objetivo no resultara, solo te perseguirán a ti, no hay escapatoria, te tengo – dijo Asumi, victoriosamente, aunque aun no había ganado…

Con Naruto

Naruto había usado los clones de sombra en formaciones de batalla, pero Ren siempre encontraba la forma perfecta de contraatacar, y con su katana había logrado dejar heridas profundas en el abdomen y hombro izquierdo de Naruto.

Si no te esfuerzas, esta pelea no será interesante – dijo Ren, decepcionado.

Si lo hago, si no lo hiciera, no intentaría ponerme nuevamente en pie ¿No crees? – pregunto Naruto, reincorporándose del ultimo ataque que le habían dado.

No te das por vencido, es cierto, pero ese no es todo tu poder ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Ren, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Tienes razón – dijo Naruto, comenzando a sacar el chakra del Kyuubi.

Bien, así esta mejor, ¡Muéstrame ese poder que quiere obtener la jefa! – dijo Ren, comenzando a darle espadazos pero el chakra se convirtió en una coraza protectora.

Eso… ¡Ya no te servirá de nada! – dijo Naruto, mirándolo desafiantemente a los ojos, esos ojos color sangre pronto despertaron un poco de temor en Ren.

¿Qué rayos eres? – pregunto Ren, entre asustado y asombrado.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage – dijo Naruto, antes de clavar sus garras para desgarrarle el brazo.

Es un poder impresionante, pero no te será muy útil – dijo Ren, sanando la herida de su brazo.

¿Eso crees? – pregunto Naruto, sanando sus propias heridas a una tremenda velocidad.

Naruto sanaba sus heridas mucho mas rápido que Ren, por lo tanto una vez listo, comenzó a atacarlo, de forma rápida y precisa, dejando a Ren sin poder defenderse.

Eres más poderoso de lo que creí – dijo Ren, respirando dificultosamente, por tratar de esquivar los ataques aunque fuese inútil.

¿Ahora que piensas de mí? – pregunto Naruto, sabiendo que tenia gran ventaja.

Nada mal, pero eso no será suficiente – dijo Ren, haciendo sellos, la katana de Ren comenzó a brillar – Katana Del Dios Relámpago – dijo para luego comenzar a atacar nuevamente a Naruto, pero esta vez a pesar de que Naruto lograba esquivar los ataques igualmente recibía el impacto.

¿Qué demonios pasa? – se pregunto Naruto.

¿Quieres una explicación niñito? Esta katana, no es una katana cualquiera, esta puede generar grandes cantidades de electricidad, aunque esquives los ataques, estos igual te alcanzaran como un látigo de gran alcance – explico Ren.

Maldito… ¡Eso no bastara para que me ganes! – dijo Naruto, atacándolo pero Ren se defendía muy bien con su espada.

Ríndete – dijo Ren, confiado, de pronto sintió que lo levantaban, eran 2 clones que lo sostenían, un 3° clon le arrebato la espada, tan cargada de electricidad, que causo la desaparición de dicho clon, listo para que el 4° clon se colocara al lado del Naruto real para comenzar a formar un rasengan.

El que debe rendirse… ¡Eres tu! – grito Naruto, para después darle con el rasengan, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, dejando a Ren inmóvil – lo logre - dijo victoriosamente, aunque aun no había ganado…

Con Asumi

Kaito se encontraba en el suelo, con varias armas en su cuerpo, Sei aterrizo y Asumi se bajo de ella, el abanico que llevaba en la mano lo transformo en un kunai, con el cual se aproximo a Kaito.

¿¡Dónde esta Tenten! ¿¡Por qué te la llevaste! ¿¡Por qué si tu objetivo soy yo! ¡No tiene sentido! – grito Asumi, llena de ira y tristeza, controlada por sus emociones, clava el kunai en el pecho de Kaito, el cual resulta ser un jutsu de sustitución – imposible – dijo sorprendida, para luego descubrir el truco, el tronco por el que sustituyo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

Tu jutsu, tiene un gran punto débil, niñita – dijo Kaito, para después atacarla, provocándole una herida en el brazo.

_Demonios, me tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que encontrara la forma de vencer mi jutsu _– pensó Asumi, respirando dificultosamente.

¿Te sientes mal, pequeña? – pregunto Kaito, de manera arrogante, sosteniendo su rostro.

¡Suéltala! – grito Naruto, que con una patada lo aparto de ella - ¡Asumi-neechan! ¿¡Te encuentras bien! – pregunto muy preocupado.

No mucho… necesito… atender… mi herida – dijo Asumi, dificultosamente por el veneno dentro de ella.

Entendido, recuéstate y recupérate que yo me encargare de este tipo – dijo Naruto, apoyándola en un árbol.

Vaya, vaya, así que derrotaste a Ren, no imaginaba que un patético niñito pudiera vencerlo, me sorprendes – dijo Kaito.

Y así como lo vencí a el, te venceré a ti también – dijo Naruto.

Ya lo veremos – dijo Kaito, comenzando a hacer sellos – jutsu de mil agujas venenosas – de su cuerpo salieron miles de agujas, que Naruto intentaba esquivar.

_No puedo dejar que Naruto pelee, esta es mi batalla, las cosas no pueden terminar así _– pensó Asumi, mientras curaba su herida.

Hola pequeña – era la voz de Ren, cuando Asumi volteo este la adormeció – todo según lo planeado – dijo haciéndole señales a Kaito para anunciarle la victoria.

Bien, es todo por hoy, es momento de bajar el telón – dijo Kaito, haciendo sellos nuevamente – jutsu pantalla de humo – dijo sacando de su boca un gas venenoso, que pronto alcanzo a Naruto, haciendo que callera inconsciente al piso.

Capturados, el plan salió perfecto – dijo Ren, con Asumi cargada.

2 pájaros de un tiro – dijo Kaito, mientras se reía, con Naruto en la espalda – dieron pelea, pero a la final los mejores siempre ganan, ósea nosotros – dijo acariciando el rostro de Asumi.

_Mas tarde…_

¿Donde estoy? – se pregunto Asumi, despertando en lo que parecía ser un calabozo, con las manos encadenadas.

Que bien que despiertas – dice una voz muy conocida para ella.

¡Naruto! ¿Tu también? – pregunto Asumi, sorprendida.

Si, así es – dijo Naruto, el cual también estaba encadenado – no te muevas mucho que las cadenas tienen sellos que absorben tu chakra – explico.

¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – pregunto Asumi.

No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma – dijo Naruto, sonriendo para brindarle seguridad.

_Sin importan que tan difíciles sean las situaciones nunca te rindes, admiro eso de ti _– pensó Asumi, sonrojada.

Veamos, tiene que haber una forma de salir – dijo Naruto, examinando el lugar.

Naruto, creo que Shi y Sei podrían sacarnos de aquí – dijo Asumi, sonrojada aun.

¿Para eso no tendrías que usar chakra? – pregunto Naruto.

Solo un poco pero… - Asumi fue interrumpida por Naruto.

Entonces no lo hagas – dijo Naruto.

Pero no es mucho, estaré bien – explico Asumi.

Aun así… - esta vez fue Asumi la que lo interrumpió a el.

Quiero hacerlo, tenemos que salvar a Tenten no importa como – dijo Asumi, con determinación.

Eres muy terca a veces – dijo Naruto.

Igual que tu – dijo Asumi, mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual el también hacia.

Esta bien, hazlo – dijo Naruto.

Asumi cerró los ojos y se concentro, sabía que lo que iba a ser la dejaría sin energías y Naruto necesitaba quien le ayudara en la pelea así que dio órdenes especiales a sus mariposas, las cuales aceptaron tranquilamente.

¡Salgan Shi, Sei! – dijo Asumi, antes de desmayarse.

¡Asumi-neechan! ¿¡Estas bien! – pregunto Naruto, preocupado.

No te preocupes Naruto-san, La señorita Asumi estará bien, nosotras la cuidaremos – dijeron las mariposas, las cuales después comenzaron a volar en círculos.

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Naruto, confundido.

Las mariposas empezaron a desprender un polvo azul, como el de sus alas mientras volaban, pronto ese polvo se convirtió en un remolino que las envolvió a las 2; Que al dispersarse dejo ver a 2 chicas, ambas de cabello negro, ojos azul cielo, piel clara; la primera vestía un blusón sin mangas por debajo de un top color vino, chaleco del mismo color con bordes dorados, un amuleto dorado, short gris, guantes magenta hasta el codo, con bordes negros y botines de color vino; la segunda una blusa de tirantes roja, falda blanca con picos al final, con doble cinturón delgado uno rojo oscuro y el otro dorado, short rojo oscuro sobresaliente de la falda, muñequeras doradas en ambos brazos y sandalias con correa. Por sus confecciones físicas altamente parecidas, se notaban que eran gemelas.

Wow, impresionante – fue lo que se limito a decir Naruto, sorprendido a mas no poder - ¿Shi, Sei, son ustedes? – pregunto nervioso.

Así es Naruto-san – dijeron ambas, ahora, chicas.

¿P-Pero como…? – pregunto Naruto, aun en estado de shock.

La señorita Asumi ya le había comentado que no somos unas simples mariposas – comenzó a hablar, la primera=Shi.

Como vera, somos mucho mas que eso – continuo, la segunda=Sei.

No conoce nuestros poderes – dijeron las 2, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

Bien, menos charla y más acción, Sei – indico Shi.

Si – se limito a contestar Sei, para hacer su trabajo, se quito una muñequera que al instante se convirtió en una poderosa katana, cortando así las cadenas de Naruto y Asumi; después de esto Shi tomo el amuleto que traía en el cuello y este se convirtió en un elegante abanico, con un simple movimiento de mano, destrozo la puerta del calabozo.

Bueno, andando – dijo Shi, al tiempo que subía a Asumi en su espalda.

Shi, tengo el rastro de Tenten-san – dijo Sei.

Si yo también lo tengo, vamos por ella, Naruto-san ¿Se encuentra bien, puede continuar? – pregunto Shi.

Si, no se preocupen por mi, ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a Tenten y que Asumi-neechan despierte – dijo Naruto, con mucha determinación.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola a todo, ¿Ven como cada vez se pone mas y mas emocionante? Y eso es solo el comienzo.

Quiero decir que este capitulo fue creado junto a Lupe-chan de quien son los diseños de la ropa de las gemelas/mariposas.

Tiene una muy buena imaginación y próximamente podrán disfrutar de sus fics, espérenlos que estarán buenísimos: _Satisfacción garantizada _jajaja, no pero enserio será muy buenos así que espérenlos con ansias, bueno eso es todo por ahora, así que Sayonara.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 9: Perdóname, aunque no sea culpable**_

Entendido – dijo Shi, comenzaron a moverse, pero Naruto estaba algo atrás – Naruto-san si necesita ayuda solo pídala, estamos aquí para eso, tenemos órdenes de ayudar y proteger – explico.

Me hacen falta energías – dijo Naruto, cansado.

Es normal que sientas eso, esas cadenas debieron absorber mucho chakra – dijo Sei, comenzando a examinarlo.

No es muy grave ¿Verdad? – pregunto Naruto, preocupado.

No, la verdad no lo es, tiene poco chakra pero con un poco de descanso estará como nuevo, además puedo sentir como su chakra comienza a restablece – explico Sei.

Menos mal – dijo Naruto, aliviado.

Aun así, creo que debería descansar un poco – sugirió Sei.

Pero no es el mejor momento para eso – dijo Shi.

Shi tiene razón debemos seguir y además en cualquier momento nos pueden acatar, aunque este moribundo tengo que seguir, es la única manera de rescatar a Tenten – dijo Naruto, con decisión, ambas chicas lo miraron con dulzura pero luego cambiaron la mirada.

Alguien viene – aviso Shi.

Pero no estamos en buenas condiciones para pelear, debemos cuidar a la señorita Asumi y proteger a Naruto-san mientras se recupera – dijo Sei.

¿Crees que no lo se? Maldición – dijo Shi, con enojo – Sei toma a la señorita Asumi y huye con Naruto-san, yo lo detendré para que puedan escapar – explico.

Me niego – dijo Naruto.

Pero… - Shi fue interrumpida.

No te puedo dejar así, no podrás con ellos tu sola – dijo Naruto.

No soy tan débil como crees, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, estaré bien solo lo detendré, si algo me llegara a pasar simplemente volveré al cuerpo de la señorita Asumi – explico Shi.

Pero aun así… - Naruto fue interrumpido por Sei.

Buena suerte Shi – dijo Sei, poniéndose a Asumi en su espalda y tomando la mano de Naruto para salir corriendo del lugar donde pronto habría una gran batalla, aunque fuese temporal Shi no se contendría.

Sei ¿Estas segura de eso? – pregunto Naruto.

Por supuesto que si, yo confió en Shi y pienso que usted también debería hacerlo – dijo Sei.

Pero cualquiera de ellos 2 son realmente fuertes – dijo Naruto.

Shi también lo es, ya vera que estará bien – dijo Sei, confiada.

Con Shi

Parece que los mocosos lograron escapar, bueno admito que tanta tranquilidad comenzaba a ser aburrida – dijo Kaito, mostrándose.

Entonces lo mejor será divertirnos un rato – dijo Shi, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kaito, devolviendo el gesto – eres una de esas molestas mariposas de la Tokugawa ¿No es así? – pregunto sorprendiendo a Shi.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Shi.

Sabemos bastante acerca de tu ama – dijo Kaito.

¿Para que quieren a la señorita Asumi? ¿Qué clase de tesoro es el que buscan? – pregunto Shi.

Con lo molestos que son ustedes lo descubrirán pronto, así que no hay necesidad de arruinar la sorpresa – dijo Kaito.

Comprendo, entonces no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Shi.

Cierto la hora de hablar ya paso, viene la hora de jugar – dijo Kaito.

Mi hora favorita – dijeron los 2, mirándose a los ojos de forma desafiante.

Shi sabia al ser parte de Asumi que el enemigo frente a ella era un especialista en venenos, su trabajo es el combate cercano y que su abanico con su estilo de combate lejano, le era una leve ventaja, ya que Kaito no es tan estúpido como parece.

Si no atacas tu, entonces lo hare yo – dijo Kaito, acercándose a ella a una tremenda velocidad, Shi retrocedió con varias volteretas para después dar un gran salto.

Jutsu ráfaga cortante – dijo Shi, aun en el aire, moviendo su abanico genero una gran ventisca que comenzó a hacer cortes en la ropa y piel de Kaito.

Sorprendente, es la primera vez que peleo con una mariposa y no lo haces nada mal, esto será divertido – dijo Kaito, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Se nota que tiene confianza, realmente toma esto como un juego, bueno le daré razones para que me tome enserio _– pensó Shi – yo… ¡Soy mas que una simple mariposa! – dijo repitiendo su jutsu esta vez el doble de fuerte, dejando heridas bastante profundas.

Muy bien, pero es mi turno – dijo Kaito, haciendo sellos de forma veloz – jutsu polvo venenoso – dijo sacando de sus manos un polvillo negro que Shi redirigió hacia el con su abanico.

Tu jutsu en tu contra – dijo Shi, pero comenzó a ver doble - ¿Qué pasa? No puede ser, me asegure de que su jutsu no me alcanzara – dijo para después caer al suelo.

Creíste haberlo evitado al dirigirlo hacia mi nuevamente, pero te diré una cosa los venenos no me afectan ¿Entiendes? Solo pueden afectar a los demás, no a mí – explico Kaito.

Pero aun así yo… - Shi fue interrumpida.

Pensaste que al enviar tu ventisca lo desaparecerías pero no, aun hay partículas del veneno en el ambiente, solo lo empeoraste porque únicamente lo que hiciste fue regarlo – explico Kaito - ¿Qué decías sobre tu jutsu en tu contra? – pregunto burlonamente.

Maldición… - dijo Shi, que se sentía cada vez mas débil – pero… no… voy… a perder – dijo poniéndose de pie.

¿Aun das pelea? Me impresionas – dijo Kaito.

Aun… no… me haz derrotado… y no lo harás… porque por nada del mundo… pienso perder ante ti – dijo Shi, a la cual le costaba respirar.

Mírate, ¿No haz analizado la situación? En tu estado actual no hay forma de que me ganes – dijo Kaito.

Te equivocas – dijo Shi y Kaito la miro confundido – aun puedo pelear… tengo mucho que dar aun… es solo cuestión de tiempo.

¿Cuestión de tiempo? Si hablas de tu fin, si es solo cuestión de tiempo – dijo Kaito, sonriendo pero pronto su expresión cambio - _¿Qué es esto? ¿De donde salió ese chakra tan poderoso?… un segundo… proviene de esa molestia _– pensó sorprendido.

A Shi comenzó a envolverla su propio chakra.

Asombroso su chakra es tan fuerte que es visible pero ¿De donde saco tanto poder? – se pregunto Kaito.

Arte ninja: jutsu de mariposa humana – dijo Shi, el chakra comenzó a formar sus alas y antenas, las cuales pronto dejaron de ser solo chakra y realmente aparecieron.

¿Qué cosa eres? – pregunto Kaito, asombrado.

Soy Shi, una shinobi al servicio de la señorita Asumi – dijo Shi, para luego comenzar a hacer sellos – jutsu de planta loca – dijo, lanzando de sus manos una semilla, que al tocar el suelo exploto en raíces, que atraparon a Kaito y comenzaron a succionarle el chakra.

Esto no ha terminado – dijo Kaito, antes de desmayarse por la falta de chakra, Shi volvió a la normalidad pero por el cansancio callo al suelo.

Te dije… que no perdería – dijo Shi, para después encaminarse a paso lento pero seguro a donde se encontraban los demás.

Con los demás

Sei, Naruto y Asumi habían logrado avanzar a pesar de algunos problemas causados por los guardias, de los cuales Sei se tuvo que encargar mientras Naruto terminaba de recuperarse.

¿Falta mucho? – pregunto Naruto, el cual cargaba a Asumi para que Sei peleara mejor.

No tanto, si seguimos así llegaremos pronto donde se encuentra Tenten-san – explico Sei.

Que bueno – se dijo Naruto, pero se encontraron con Ren – rayos, justo ahora.

Naruto-san por favor cuide de la señorita Asumi, yo me encargare – dijo Sei.

_¡La señorita Asumi se encuentra en peligro! Debo darme prisa _– pensó Sei, transformándose en mariposa para así ir más rápido.

Sei ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres un poco de ayuda? – pregunto Naruto.

Si, aun no te haz recuperado, así que deben mantenerse cerca para poder protegerlos pero también lo suficientemente lejos para que la batalla no los afecte ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Sei, pero se dio cuenta de la llegada de Shi.

Eso ya no será necesario – dijo Shi, aun como mariposa.

Shi, estas bien – dijo Naruto, sorprendido.

Debemos seguir avanzando, yo los guio, Sei te encargo a este tipo – dijo Shi.

No te preocupes – dijo Sei, ellos comenzaron a avanzar pero Ren se interpuso – tu oponente soy yo – dijo Sei atacándolo con su katana, para que los demás pudieran irse.

¿Sei estará bien? – pregunto Naruto.

Claro que si ¿Por qué crees que no? – pregunto Shi.

Debe estar algo cansada por acabar con los guardias que se interponían en el camino, me preocupa que eso sea un problema en su batalla – dijo Naruto.

No te preocupes por ella, aun falta mucho para que Sei se quede sin energía, estará bien, estoy segura – dijo Shi.

Na-Naruto… - dijo Asumi, comenzando a despertar.

Asumi-neechan que bueno que despiertas – dijo Naruto, deteniéndose para que ella se bajara, lo cual hizo aunque no quería hacerlo, aun se sentía algo débil.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? – pregunto Asumi, hablando adormilada.

Un rato – dijo Naruto.

Espero no haber sido una molestia – dijo Asumi.

No, para nada tus mariposas se encargaron de todo – dijo Naruto.

¿Dónde están Shi y Sei? – pregunto Asumi.

Aquí estoy señorita Asumi, Sei esta peleando – dijo Shi.

Ya veo pero ¿Qué paso, porque eres una mariposa? – pregunto Asumi.

Mi batalla me canso mas de lo esperado y eso no me permitía moverme a la velocidad que necesitaba para ayudarla, así que me transforme para llegar a usted más rápido – explico Shi.

Parece que fui un problema – dijo Asumi, triste.

No, no es así – dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola – de no ser por ti aun estaríamos atrapados en esa celda, quizás ya sin energías por los sellos que absorbían nuestro chakra, gracias a ti pudimos salir sin problemas y avanzar hacia donde se encuentra Tenten, tus mariposas se encargaron de todo pero no lo hubieran hecho de no ser por ti – dijo haciendo que se sonrojara.

Gracias Naruto… siempre sabes como animarme – dijo Asumi, sonriendo sonrojada.

Con Sei

Pelea de espadachines, será interesante – dijo Ren, haciendo un clon que se fue detrás de los demás – pero no puedo permitir que escapen.

Ni que fueras el único que puede hacer clones – dijo Sei, haciendo uno que se fue tras el otro – yo no puedo permitir que les hagas daño.

Pronto se cambiaron los sonidos de palabras por el sonido de espadas chocando entre si, Ren estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera bloquear de manera efectiva sus ataques.

_Debo terminar con esto, Shi esta agotada así que en combate no será tan efectiva como hace un rato, me necesita y yo debo estar ahí _– pensó Sei.

No lo haces mal – dijo Ren.

Tu tampoco – dijo Sei – pero debo acabar con eso rápido – dijo utilizando su otro brazalete para tener otra katana y atacar doblemente, doblemente rápido y fuerte.

No creas que por tener 2 espadas tienes la batalla ganada – dijo Ren, haciendo sellos – katana del dios relámpago – su katana volvió a iluminarse y con confianza en su rostro comenzó a atacarla.

No creas que por eso vas a vencerme, no eres el único que puede hacer trucos con la espada – dijo Sei, clavando las katanas en el suelo y comenzando a hacer sellos – katanas del guerrero de fuego – dijo y quito las katanas del piso, al hacerlo estas se prendieron en llamas.

Muy bien niña, no te quedas atrás – dijo Ren, empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

A Ren le costaba bloquear los ataques de Sei, ya que el no poseía otra espada, Sei trataba de atacarlo distrayéndolo con una de las espadas para atacar con la otra pero igual Ren la bloqueaba, no le era fácil pero lo hacia.

Lo haces bien – dijo Ren.

Igual tu, sin embargo, debo terminar contigo rápido – dijo Sei, lanzando las katanas al aire, comenzó a hacer sellos de forma muy rápida – jutsu furia de dragón – dijo y atrapo las katanas, las llamas de estas se juntaron haciendo un gran dragón que se aproximo a Ren a gran velocidad.

Nunca he sido el mejor en este elemento pero no tengo otra opción – dijo Ren, comenzando a hacer sellos velozmente – Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas – dijo inflando sus mejillas y de su boca salió una gran cantidad de agua, que hizo que el dragón se evaporara.

No puede ser… ¿¡Sabes hacer jutsus de agua también! – pregunto Sei, enojada y sorprendida.

¿Pues que crees? – pregunto Ren, de manera arrogante.

Pensé que solo te especializabas en el relámpago – dijo Sei, sorprendida.

Hay que ser practico, no soy el mejor en cuanto a ese elemento pero me sé algunos trucos – dijo Ren, acercándose a ella, Sei estaba un poco impactada aun y reacciono un poco tarde – jutsu prisión de agua – dijo encerrándola, Sei no tomo mucho aire, así que la falta de este rápidamente se hizo presente.

_¡Todo por un descuido!… jamás pensé que pudiera utilizar este elemento… ¡Soy una tonta!… debí verlo venir… y ahora ¿Qué hago? _– pensó Sei, quedándose sin oxigeno.

Pero el que estés inconsciente no basta, prefiero que te ahogues, así que estarás un rato más ahí – dijo Ren, con una sonrisa macabra pero su expresión cambio de pronto – ¿Qué pasa? Creí que estaba desmayada ¿De donde sale este chakra? – se pregunto sintiendo un chakra muy poderoso provenir de Sei.

Con los demás

Ya casi llegamos – dijo Shi, pero en ese momento el clon de Ren los ataco - No puede ser… ¿¡Acaso venció a Sei! – se pregunto sorprendida.

Es imposible – dijo Asumi.

Señorita Asumi, con mi estado actual no podre pelear bien – dijo Shi.

Lo se Shi, discúlpame, pero aun no estoy completamente bien, así que no tengo energía suficiente para curarte – dijo Asumi, decepcionada de si misma.

Olvidan que estoy aquí – dijo Naruto.

Pero tú tampoco estas perfectamente bien – dijo Asumi.

Si, ya lo se, pero no hay opciones, Asumi quédate aquí – dijo Naruto, acomodándola en la pared, porque la había estado ayudado a caminar.

Ten cuidado – dijo Asumi, preocupada.

No te preocupes – dijo Naruto.

Shi, lo primero es lo primero, sigue tú y salva a Tenten, de esa forma ya no tendremos porque quedarnos aquí – dijo Asumi.

Si, como ordene señorita Asumi – dijo Shi, y se fue a hacer lo indicado.

Naruto peleaba dificultosamente contra Ren, aun no recuperaba por completo sus fuerzas y la batalla le estaba costando más de lo que debería.

_Debo hacer algo ¿Pero que? _– pensó Asumi, analizando la situación.

Toma esto – dijo Ren/clon, el cual lo hirió profundamente en el abdomen haciendo que se callera al suelo.

¡Naruto! – grito Asumi, quien amortiguo su caída - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

Si, lo estoy – dijo Naruto, tratando de ponerse de pie.

No te esfuerces tanto – dijo Asumi, sosteniéndolo – yo te ayudare, no permitiré que pelees solo, cierra los ojos – pidió.

De acuerdo - dijo Naruto, y le hizo caso a pesar de que no sabía que era lo que Asumi planeaba.

_Esto podría dejarme agotada otra vez, pero no puedo dejar que Naruto pelee solo, sin importar como, debo ayudarlo _ – pensó Asumi, haciendo sellos rápidamente – jutsu pantalla de luz – dijo provocando una luz cegadora que al apaciguarse un poco Naruto aprovecho y golpeo a Ren haciendo que desapareciera.

Para solo tratarse de un clon dio muchos problemas, muchas gracias Asumi-nee… - Naruto no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio que Asumi se iba a caer pero afortunadamente la atrapo a tiempo – te esforzaste mucho para hacer ese jutsu.

Tenia que ayudarte – dijo Asumi.

Pero no si eso te cansaba tanto – dijo Naruto.

No importa, es raro que no te hayas recuperado ya, necesitaba ayudarte – dijo Asumi.

Si, normalmente me curo rápido, pero esta vez ha tardado mucho – dijo Naruto, extrañado.

Tu herida – dijo Asumi, mirando que su abdomen sangraba – es algo profunda ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto preocupada.

No tanto – dijo Naruto, para tranquilizarla.

Déjame curarte – dijo Asumi.

Pero ¿Cómo? Casi no tienes energía – dijo Naruto.

Hay una forma de curarte y de paso brindarte más energía – dijo Asumi.

¿Hablas de…? – pregunto Naruto, sonrojando.

Si, así es ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Asumi, sonrojada también pero muy leve.

Bueno… si con eso quedo como nuevo – dijo Naruto, rascándose la mejilla.

Nunca ha fallado – dijo Asumi.

Es verdad, pero… ¿Eso no te dejaría exhausta? – pregunto Naruto.

Si pero así tu estarás bien y podrás pelear mejor, además tengo a Shi y Sei para cuidarme así que no te seré un estorbo – dijo Asumi.

Tú nunca serias un estorbo, eres una gran kunoichi – dijo Naruto.

Gracias Naruto, muchas gracias – dijo Asumi, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Bueno… puedes hacerlo – dijo Naruto, profundamente sonrojado, cerrando los ojos, mientras Asumi hacia sellos.

Jutsu de beso curativo – dijo Asumi, besando a Naruto de forma dulce, al instante sus heridas comenzaron a sanar y Naruto sentía como si se llenara de energía, no solo lo estaba curando también le estaba transmitiendo su energía.

Naruto, Asumi, ya… - decía Tenten, pero se quedo callada y petrificada al ver la escena, se sentía llena de ira y tristeza.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo así como yo lo hice, para saberlo por favor dejen reviews.

Sé que lo del beso curativo es una técnica extraña, pero es una variación y/o fusión de la mordida de la cura de Karin y el beso mortal de Fuka, ya que con este jutsu al igual que Karin, Asumi puede curar heridas así sean de gran gravedad en periodo muy corto de tiempo, también es capaz de energizar a quienes cura, mas sin embargo, Asumi no queda con marcas permanentes cuando usa este jutsu, ya que en lugar de que chupen su chakra, como Karin, ella aplica la técnica a través de un beso, como Fuka, solo que ella transmite chakra curativo a través de este medio, curando desde adentro hacia afuera, pero igual que con Karin, esta técnica agota sus reservas de chakra, por lo que es peligroso para ella utilizar esta habilidad varias veces en un día. Así que no se enojen con Asumi por esto.

Bueno, es todo sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 10: Emociones confusas**_

Tenten seguía petrificada por la escena que sus ojos le mostraban, no sabia porque, pero eso la llenaba de ira y de tristeza, no sabia porque, pero estaba realmente molesta con Asumi por esto, aunque sino fuera por ella seguiría atada y encerrada, pero no le importaba que la hubiera salvado momentos antes, es mas, hasta deseaba que no la hubiera ayudado, estaba muy enojada y a la vez triste.

Señorita Asumi… - dijo Shi, impresionada también, Asumi no usa esa técnica con frecuencia, ya que puede resultar peligroso su uso.

Asumi ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shi y Tenten, sabía perfectamente que Tenten debía tener la idea equivocada al verla así, pero que más tarde se lo explicaría, aun sabiendo que tal vez ella no quiera oírla, ella ya sabía que Tenten estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Naruto, pero estaba consiente de que sus sentimientos aun no habían sido aclarados, en su interior tiene fuertes sentimientos ocultos hacia su nii-san, ya que Asumi al igual que Naruto, le considera un hermano.

Listo… – dijo Asumi, separándose de Naruto, para luego desmayarse, cayendo en sus brazos.

Tonta… te dije que no te esforzaras tanto… - dijo Naruto, un poco triste, al ver el esfuerzo que Asumi hacia por el – pero gracias a ti estoy como nuevo, te lo agradezco Asumi-neechan – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

_No entiendo nada _– pensó Tenten, confundida y molesta - ¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso? – pregunto enojada.

¿Ah Tenten? – pregunto Naruto, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Tenten, enojándola mas.

¿La señorita Asumi se encuentra bien? – pregunto Shi, preocupada.

De por si estaba cansada y esa técnica solo la dejo mas exhausta, es una necia, le dije que no se esforzara de mas – dijo Naruto, mirándola tiernamente.

Si quiere yo puedo llevarla – dijo Shi.

No te preocupes, gracias a su jutsu estoy perfectamente bien ahora, así que creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es llevarla – dijo Naruto, colocándose a Asumi en su espalda.

¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Tenten, enojada aun mas, tratando de hacer que noten que esta ahí.

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo Naruto, terminando de acomodarse a Asumi - ¡Bien! ¡Continuemos! – dijo animadamente, poniéndose en mancha.

La señorita utilizo un ninjutsu medico especial en Naruto-san, es por eso que recupero sus fuerzas, aunque perdiera nuevamente las de ella, no se preocupe, continuemos – dijo Shi, comenzando a volar al lado de Asumi.

De acuerdo – dijo Tenten, poniéndose en marcha – ¿_Así que un jutsu especial? Sino fuera porque Naruto recupero sus fuerzas pensaría que es solo una excusa _– pensó.

Con Sei

_No debería utilizar este poder… pero creo que sino no podre ganar _– pensó Sei, quien con su poder destruyo la prisión, sorprendiendo a Ren, un poderoso chakra al igual que el de Shi empezó a envolverla y formar sus alas y antenas, quienes pronto también dejaron de ser solo chakra - Arte ninja: jutsu de mariposa humana – dijo una vez su transformación estuvo completa.

¿Qué rayos eres? – pregunto Ren.

Simplemente una kunoichi al servicio de la señorita Asumi, mi deber es protegerla, así que no puedo perder mas tiempo contigo – dijo Sei, comenzando a hacer sellos – Jutsu hojas danzantes – dijo, luego de eso, un montón de hojas con un fuerte brillo color verde, comenzaron a aparecer detrás de ella.

¿Qué es, un genjutsu? – pregunto Ren, haciendo el sello de "liberación", pero no resulto - ¿Qué pasa?

Esto no es genjutsu, es un jutsu especial del que no podrás escapar – explico Sei.

Las hojas empezaron a envolver a Ren, Sei comenzó a moverse de forma elegante y las hojas seguían sus pasos, como si bailaran junto con ella, se veía hermoso a simple vista, pero estaba por volverse más letal de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

_Ahora… esta completo _– pensó Sei, transformando las hojas en agujas, pero estas conservaban el mismo brillo – lluvia esmeralda – dijo y las agujas cayeron tal y como su nombre lo indicaba, tan seguidas, a una asombrosa velocidad, que dejo a Ren sin salida.

Las agujas se clavaron por todo el cuerpo de Ren, quien se debilito rápidamente y callo al piso, una vez ahí, las agujas desaparecieron dejando un polvo brillante muy bello.

Hermoso… pero letal, así… deben ser… los jutsus… del clan Tokugawa – dijo Ren, débil.

Estas en lo correcto – dijo Sei, comenzando a caminar.

Pero… esto… no se quedara… así… y… te juro… que la próxima vez… que nos veamos… no ganaras… sin importar… lo que hagas – dijo Ren, antes de caer inconsciente.

Ya lo veremos – dijo Sei, antes de recibir una señal – ¡_La señorita Asumi me necesita! _– pensó alarmada, volando con sus alas, ahora de solo chakra, aun formadas, rápidamente a donde estaban los demás.

Con los demás

Naruto y Tenten, se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad, Asumi, aun seguía inconsciente y en la espalda de Naruto, Shi volaba dificultosamente, cosa de la que Naruto se percato.

Shi – dijo Naruto, llamando su atención - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto.

Si, no se preocupe… - dijo Shi, antes de caer pero Tenten la atrapo.

Mentirosa, no estas nada bien – dijo Tenten, regañándola.

No quiero molestar, mi deber es protegerlos – dijo Shi.

Y lo haz hecho bastante bien, ahora mereces un descanso – dijo Naruto.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tenten, poniéndola en su hombro.

Creí que no le agradaba – dijo Shi, bajito para que solo Tenten la escuchara.

No es que no me agrades, te estoy devolviendo el favor, tú me salvaste – dijo Tenten.

No, en realidad no – dijo Shi, confundiendo a Tenten – debe agradecerle a la señorita Asumi, ella quería con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarla.

Ella siempre ha sido así, 100% dedicada a sus amigos y compañeros – dijo Tenten.

Entonces ¿Por qué la odia? – pregunto Shi.

¿Pero que dices? Yo no la odio – dijo Tenten, haciendo que Shi se confundiera – es cierto, estaba molesta con ella, me enfade porque me sentí desplazada, cosa que si odio, pero me di cuenta de que tenías razón, ella no tiene la culpa y jamás hubiera querido que esto me pasara, puedo ver cuanto se esforzó para rescatarme y se lo agradezco mucho.

No solo ella se esforzó… Naruto-san también estaba preocupado por usted – dijo Shi, haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara.

¿De verdad? – pregunto Tenten, con algo de ilusión.

Si, se nota que la aprecia mucho… ¿O será algo más? – pregunto Shi, profundizando el sonrojo de Tenten.

Cuando estaban llegando a la salida, se encontraron con varios de guardias, listos para detenerlos.

¡Alto ahí! – dijo un de ellos.

¡Hasta aquí llegaron! – dijo otro de ellos.

Maldición – dijo Naruto, quien estaba por bajar a Asumi, para pelear con ellos cuando…

¡Lluvia esmeralda! – grito Sei, quien apareció en el momento justo, ya sin sus alas ni antenas, repitiendo su jutsu, acabando rápidamente con los guardias.

¡Sei! – dijo Naruto, con alegría.

¡Que bueno que estas bien! – dijo Shi.

¿Acaso lo dudaste? – pregunto Sei.

No puedo creerlo… ¿Venciste a Ren? – pregunto Naruto, asombrado, Sei solo asintió – impresionante.

Por favor no dude de nuestras habilidades Naruto-san – pidió Sei, sonriendo.

Y pensar que no pudimos vencerlos – dijo Naruto, mirando a Asumi – y ustedes los acabaron.

Para que vea – dijo Shi, con cierta superioridad.

Shi no seas irrespetuosa – le regaño Sei – que las batallas no estuvieron fáciles.

Pero aun así lograron derrotarlos, son asombrosas – dijo Tenten.

Arigato – dijeron ambas.

Naruto-san – le llamo Sei.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto.

¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Asumi? – pregunto Sei, preocupada.

Tranquilízate, estará bien, estoy asombrado de todo lo que se ha esforzado, para salvarte a ti Tenten – dijo Naruto, para luego mirar a la mencionada.

Tenten se sentía mal, puesto que anteriormente la había culpado de todo lo sucedido, cuando ella estaba dando lo mejor de si misma por ayudarla y aunque ya había entrado en razón, descubriendo lo equivocada que estaba, se seguía sintiendo culpable.

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Naruto, notando su semblante de tristeza.

No… no es nada – dijo Tenten, para después continuar caminando, cabizbaja, Naruto la miro extrañado por unos momentos, pero luego el también se puso en marcha.

Todos nuevamente en marcha, salieron finalmente de la guarida del enemigo, Shi se transformo en mariposa gigante y todos subieron a ella.

¿Segura que puedes? – pregunto Naruto.

Claro que si – dijo Shi, comenzando a volar.

Naruto-san - le llamo Sei, señalando su espalda, Naruto entendió lo que Sei quería.

Claro - dijo Naruto, para después bajar a Asumi de su espalda, acomodándola sobre Shi, una vez hecho, Sei comenzó a curarla, aun con el poco chakra que le quedaba.

¿Qué haces? Ella no esta herida – dijo Tenten, confundida.

En realidad si lo esta, pero la mayoría son leves, sus manos están un poco quemadas por la concentración de chakra que requiere uno de sus jutsus y sus reservas de chakra están peligrosamente bajas – explico Sei, deprimiendo a Naruto y Tenten, quienes pensaban que tenían la culpa.

¿Estará bien, verdad? – pregunto Naruto, muy preocupado.

Si, solo necesita descanso – dijo Sei, aliviándolos.

Que bueno – dijo Tenten.

Sei termino de curar a Asumi, pero eso la dejo mas débil de lo que por si se encontraba, así que desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto y Tenten se sorprendieron, pero Naruto observo que antenas de mariposa volvieron a aparecer en la cabeza de Asumi, comprendiendo que Sei estaba bien y muy pronto Asumi también.

¿A dónde fue? – pregunto Tenten.

No te preocupes, ella esta bien – dijo Naruto.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada mas, Tenten miraba de reojo a Naruto, de vez en cuando, este por su parte se encontraba mirando de forma triste a Asumi, cosa que a ella le molestaba, sin entender bien porque, en eso recordó lo que le dijo Shi, "Parece que esta enamorada de Naruto-san", Tenten sacudió su cabeza ante aquel recuerdo, ¿Realmente esa seria la causa de todo?

¿Entonces ya no quiero a Neji… sino… a Naruto-kun?– se pregunto Tenten, en susurro, sonrojándose por como le había dicho, ¿Kun? ¿Desde cuando era Naruto-kun?

Ya llegamos – aviso Shi, quien al poco tiempo aterrizo, para luego volver a convertirse en una mariposa de tamaño normal.

Sugoi – dijo Tenten.

Gracias – dijo Shi, para después desaparecer también.

Tenten se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí, el ya había entrado, dejándola atrás, eso normalmente le molestaría, pero entendía la razón, sin embargo, se sentía algo ignorada, ella entro en la mansión de la feudal, encontrándosela en el pasillo.

Tenten-san que bueno que te hayan podido salvar – dijo Megumi.

Así que ya lo sabe Megumi-sama – dijo Tenten.

Naruto-san me lo conto, sin lujo de detalles ya que andaba rápido, pobre Asumi-chan, pensar que fue la que salió mas lastimada – dijo Megumi, entristeciendo a Tenten – pero bueno, lo hizo por una amiga y eso esta muy bien.

¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Tenten, aun triste.

En la habitación de Naruto-san – dijo Megumi.

Ya veo, gracias Megumi-sama – dijo Tenten, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto de Naruto, con la mirada triste y la cabeza baja.

¿Qué le ocurrirá? – se pregunto Megumi.

Tenten a paso algo lento, llego a la habitación de Naruto, se sentía indecisa, si entrar o no, tal vez era mejor dejarlos solos, sintió rabia y dolor al pensar eso, miro el piso tristemente, que ella terminara así y Naruto tan preocupado, todo en absoluto sentía que era su culpa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? – susurro Tenten, mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – de no ser por mi, no habría pasado esto, soy una inútil, deje que me venciera como si nada – dijo con dolor en su voz, para después salir corriendo.

Qué raro – dijo Naruto, quien se asomo al escuchar a alguien pero no vio a nadie – seguro fue mi imaginación – dijo volviendo a entrar en su habitación.

Naruto se sentó a un lado de la cama, ya que en ella había acostado a Asumi, a quien observaba con tristeza.

_Siempre te esfuerzas de mas Asumi-neechan _– pensó Naruto, recordando todas las veces que Asumi había terminado igual y hasta peor por protegerlo a el o a sus amigos/as.

_Flash back_

_Naruto y Asumi, estaban de misión, se encontraban peleando contra unos ladrones, la pelea les era fácil al principio, pero cada vez que derrotaban a uno parecía que se multiplicaran, así que Naruto se canso y utilizo su jutsu multiclones de sombra, acabando con mayoría, pero sin que se diera cuenta uno iba a atacarlo por detrás._

_¡Naruto, cuidado! – grito Asumi, preocupada, quien se interpuso en el ataque, saliendo ella lastimada._

_¡Asumi-neechan! – dijo Naruto, atrapándola ya que se iba a caer, luego de eso los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, la dejo recostada contra un árbol, bajo la vigilancia de algunos clones, mientras el atacaba brutalmente a quien la había lastimado, tanto así que los demás ladrones salieron huyendo, una vez que termino, volvió al lado de Asumi._

_¿Estas bien? – pregunto Asumi, preocupada, ya que ese comportamiento tan asesino, en el, no es muy normal que digamos._

_Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti ¿En que pensabas? – pregunto Naruto, regañándola._

_Solo quería protegerte Naruto-niisan – dijo Asumi, con la mirada algo triste, cosa que Naruto noto enseguida._

_Baka, no tenias porque hacerlo – dijo Naruto, acariciando su cabello._

_Si, si tenia, eres mi hermano, debo ayudarte – dijo Asumi, sonrojada, por como Naruto le hacia cariño._

_No seas tonta, ese es el deber del hermano, no de la hermanita – dijo Naruto, en tono divertido._

_¿Y desde cuando yo soy la chiquita? – pregunto Asumi, un poco enojada._

_Desde siempre, A-su-mi-o-nee-chan – dijo Naruto, despacio, para fastidiarla, recibiendo un leve golpe – ¡Auch!_

_Te lo mereces – dijo Asumi, fingiendo estar molesta, luego de eso ambos rieron._

_En serio, tienes que dejar de sacrificarte tanto por los demás – dijo Naruto._

_Mira quien habla – dijo Asumi, sarcásticamente._

_En verdad Asumi, tienes que dejar de hacerlo – dijo Naruto._

_No – dijo Asumi, simplemente._

_¿Por qué no? – pregunto Naruto, un poco molesto._

_No ignorare a mis amigos si se encuentran en peligro, olvídalo – dijo Asumi, molestándose también, ante esas palabras Naruto la miro tiernamente._

_Es cierto, eres muy parecida a mi, a veces si es por eso, realmente parecemos hermanos – pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa._

_¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Asumi, al ver que el rubio no decía nada mas._

_No, no es nada – dijo Naruto, agachándose, para que Asumi se montara en el, lo cual hizo – volvamos a casa._

_Si – dijo Asumi, feliz, con una enorme sonrisa._

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos, al ver que Asumi, comenzaba a despertar.

Naruto… ¿Dónde estamos…? – pregunto Asumi, confundida y un poco aturdida.

De vuelta en la mansión de Megumi-sama – explico Naruto.

¿Logramos escapar…? – pregunto Asumi.

Si, aunque no fue nada fácil, todo es gracias a Shi y Sei – dijo Naruto, para después verla tiernamente – pero sobre todo a ti.

¿De verdad… lo crees? – pregunto Asumi, levemente sonrojada.

Claro, las 3 se encargaron de todo – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa - ¿Te pondrás bien pronto, cierto? – pregunto preocupado.

Claro que si, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago – dijo Asumi, con seguridad.

Es que nuestros chakras, estaban muy debilitados y tú te arriesgaste 2 veces – dijo Naruto.

Si, pero no te preocupes, un shinobi tiene que darlo todo por la misión – dijo Asumi, confundiendo a Naruto.

Pero tú no eres parte de esta misión – dijo Naruto.

¿Y realmente crees, que yo les dejaría toda la diversión? – pregunto Asumi, guiñándole el ojo - considera mis habilidades medicas como parte de esta misión – dijo con seriedad.

Bueno contigo cerca, todo ira bien – dijo Naruto, sonriente, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

Naruto estuvo con Asumi, todo el resto del día, hablando de diferentes cosas, sonriendo y riendo juntos, así rápidamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, llego la noche.

Ya me dio hambre – dijo Naruto, luego de eso, su estomago gruño, lo que hizo reír levemente a Asumi.

Que raro en ti – dijo Asumi, en un tono entre sarcástico y divertido.

Voy a ir a comer – dijo Naruto, parándose - ¿Quieres algo? – pregunto.

No, no te preocupes – dijo Asumi.

¿Segura? Así no te mejoraras pronto – dijo Naruto.

Naruto, no es algo muy grave, estas exagerando – dijo Asumi.

Igual te traeré algo – dijo Naruto, digiriéndose a la salida.

De acuerdo – dijo Asumi, luego de eso Naruto salió, poco después ella comenzó a esforzarse en un intento por ponerse en pie – _maldición, mi cuerpo, me duele mucho _– pensó, cuando por fin se disponía a pararse, cayo inmediatamente al piso.

Señorita Asumi – dijeron Shi y Sei/mariposas, preocupadas.

¿Salieron sin permiso? – pregunto Asumi, sorprendida, normalmente aparecían cuando ella las invocaba, muy rara vez salían por su cuenta.

Señorita ¿Qué esta haciendo? Debe regresar a la cama – dijo Sei.

No… no lo hare – dijo Asumi, tratando de levantarse, pero no podía.

Aun se encuentra muy débil señorita, necesita descansar – dijo Shi.

No, no sin antes hablar con Tenten – dijo Asumi.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar? – preguntaron Shi y Sei.

Ella… debe andar… pensando… cosas raras de mi – dijo Asumi, levantándose finalmente – o sino ha de pensar que tiene la culpa de todo, ella no lo aparenta pero es muy sensible, se ve que odia sentirse débil o desplazada, no lo demuestra pero se que no le gusta – dijo dirigiéndose torpemente hacia la puerta.

Ya veo – dijo Sei, abriéndole la puerta, lo que sorprendió a Asumi.

Pero si ese es el caso – dijo Shi, saliendo primero, para luego transformarse, en una mariposa del justo tamaño medio, ni gigante, ni de tamaño normal – la llevaremos.

No tienen que hacerlo, también siguen heridas – dijo Asumi.

Que va estamos perfectas – dijo Shi, en tono seguro.

Además siempre juntas ¿No señorita? – pregunto Sei.

Shi… Sei – dijo Asumi, conmovida y con los ojos cristalinos – si, siempre juntas – dijo para luego subir en Shi, en busca de Tenten.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

¡Konichiwa! Yo disfrute mucho haciendo este capitulo y espero que así mismo ustedes lo hayan disfrutado leyendo. Dejen reviews para saber que les gusto. Sayonara por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 11: El nacimiento de la loba lunar**_

Asumi junto con Shi y Sei, estaban volando, en busca de Tenten pero no la encontraban por ningún lado, incluso Sei busco entre las habitaciones de la mansión, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Cielos ¿En donde podrá estar? – pregunto Asumi.

¿Quién sabe señorita? Quizá solo necesitaba pensar y fue a aclarar su mente – dijo Sei.

¿Aclarar su mente…? – se pregunto Asumi, pensativa - ¡Ya se donde debe estar! ¡Al bosque de girasoles! – dijo segura.

¿Esta segura señorita? – pregunto Shi.

Si, es el mejor lugar para aclarar la mente – dijo Asumi.

Pero no por eso necesariamente este allí – dijo Sei.

Es verdad, pero algo me dice que no me equivoco – dijo Asumi, con mucha seguridad.

Sus mariposas no dijeron nada más y solo acataron las órdenes, llevándola al bosque de girasoles, donde estuvieron buscándola nuevamente, hasta que finalmente la encontraron a la orilla del mar.

¡Tenten! – dijo Asumi, llamando su atención, Tenten se asusto porque aterrizaron sin hacer ruido – finalmente te encontré, quisiera hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo?… ¿Acerca de que?… sino tenemos nada que decirnos – dijo Tenten, triste, Asumi se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban hinchados, clara señal de que había estado llorando.

Pero… yo si tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante, estoy segura de que no quieres verme, demo… ¡Por lo menos escúchame! – pidió Asumi, sorprendiendo a Tenten.

Esta… bien - dijo Tenten, para luego mirarla fijamente, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

Solo quiero decirte que sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Naruto-kun – dijo Asumi, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

¿¡D-De que estas hablando! ¡Yo no siento nada por el! – dijo Tenten, rápidamente, pero un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, la contradecía.

No intentes negarlo, yo se que es así y por eso quiero decirte, que el y yo solo somos amigos, casi como hermanos, así que puede que me vieras o aun me veas como una enemiga… demo… no es así… no me interpondré en tu camino… porque se nota que el siente lo mismo – explico Asumi, dejando realmente impactada a Tenten.

¿C-Cómo… sabes eso? – pregunto Tenten, curiosa.

Ya te lo dije, soy como su hermana, es por eso que lo se – explico Asumi, sencillamente.

Entiendo pero… los vi a ustedes… bueno pues… besándose – dijo Tenten, un poco triste, recordando lo ocurrido.

¿Eso? No te preocupes, es un jutsu medico especial, solo quería curar sus heridas y proporcionarle mas energía, eso es todo – explico Asumi.

Ya veo, pero… - dijo Tenten, pero fue interrumpida.

¡Ya basta de peros! – dijo Asumi, sobresaltándola un poco – comprendo que debes sentirte confundida, por tus anteriores sentimientos a Neji, pero se nota que eso ha cambiado, tienes que aceptar tus sentimientos antes de que desaparezca tu oportunidad – dijo dejándola pensativa.

¿Cómo sabes lo que sentía por Neji? – pregunto Tenten, muy curiosa.

¿Ves? Sentías, ya estas avanzando – dijo Asumi, evadiendo el tema.

No haz respondido a mi pregunta… ¿¡Cómo lo sabias! – pregunto Tenten, nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

No es algo tan difícil de deducir, además es algo que me acabas de confirmar – explico Asumi, sorprendiéndola, era mas inteligente de lo que Tenten había pensado – ahora eso quedo atrás, si realmente te gusta mi nii-san deber hacer algo y debes hacerlo ahora, antes de que alguien se te adelante – dijo confundiéndola.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme? – pregunto Tenten.

Bueno es que… - comenzó a explicar Asumi, pero fue interrumpida.

Hasta que por fin las encontramos – dijo una voz que todas conocían muy bien.

¡Ren! – gritaron todas, mas que sorprendidas.

Oigan no me excluyan del show – dijo otra voz conocida, saliendo detrás de Ren.

¡Kaito! – gritaron todas, aun mas impresionadas.

¿¡Como pudieron recuperarse tan rápido! – preguntaron Shi y Sei.

Y nos atacan justo ahora – dijo Tenten.

Si te pones en su lugar, es una gran estrategia – dijo Asumi.

Sigo sin entender como pudieron reponerse tan pronto – dijo Shi, enojada.

¿Qué vamos a hacer señorita? Estamos en las peores condiciones ahora – dijo Sei.

Tranquilícense, no estamos tan mal – dijo Asumi, para luego mirar a Tenten - ¿Puedes pelear, correcto? – pregunto seria.

Hai – dijo Tenten, un poco confundida por su actitud - _¿Por qué de repente se puso así de seria? Aunque yo pueda pelear ¿Qué hay de ellas? Todavía están heridas por el último combate_ – pensó.

Bien, en ese caso, no tengo más opción – dijo Asumi, tomando su collar, y bebiendo un poco del contenido de este, renovando sus fuerzas.

¿Qué hace? – se pregunto Ren.

Que importa esta distraída – dijo Kaito, acercándose a ella a una tremenda velocidad - es hora de darle un giro a esta escena ¡Cambiando el panorama! – grito antes de atacar a Asumi.

¡Cuidado! – grito Tenten, preocupada.

Que impaciente – dijo Asumi, quien sostenía la mano de Kaito, la cual expulsaba veneno de las uñas, luego la apretó con fuerza haciendo que Kaito gritara de dolor, frustrando por completo su intento de lastimarla.

¿En que momento ella…? – se pregunto Tenten, impresionada de los agiles reflejos de Asumi.

Demo… señorita – dijeron Shi y Sei, preocupadas.

No se preocupen por esto, solo concéntrense en la pelea – dijo Asumi.

Entendido señorita – dijeron ambas.

Bien… entonces… ¡Comencemos! – dijo Asumi, sacando un explosivo de su pulsera, haciéndolo detonar, creando una pantalla de humo, la cual aprovecho para saltar y hacer sellos de forma rápida - ¡Tenten apártate! – grito.

¡Hai! – dijo Tenten, quitándose rápidamente, tratando de localizar a Asumi, la encontró aun en el aire con un montón de agujas rodeándola, pero estas eran de un extraño color rojo - ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había visto algo parecido – dijo sorprendida.

Jutsu secreto: senbon rubí – dijo Asumi, lanzando sus agujas a Kaito para luego aterrizar suavemente, la pantalla de humo no le permitía divisar si su ataque fue preciso, pero una risa malvada le dejo bastante impresionada.

Jutsu protección de cobra – dijo Kaito, saliendo de una esfera hecha con piel de cobra, mirando divertido a Asumi.

_Estos tipos no son fáciles, tengo que pensar en algo… pero… ¿En que? _– pensó Asumi, tratando de idear un plan pero las ideas no llegaban a su mente - _¿Q-Qué… esta energía tan fuerte que logro percibir? Esta muy cerca… lo puedo sentir… de alguna manera… es como si se conectara… a mi _– pensó cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa energía, que parecía llamarla.

Si no vas a atacar… entonces yo lo hare – dijo Kaito, avanzando hacia Asumi a gran velocidad.

¡Asumi! – dijo Tenten, preocupada, ya que Asumi parecía no reaccionar, saco un pergamino y de el una shuriken de gran tamaño, se fue contra Kaito pero Ren se interpuso.

Déjalos pelear, esta vez yo seré tu oponente – dijo Ren, sacando su katana atacando a Tenten, quien evadió su ataque.

_Asumi ¿Qué pasa? ¡Reacciona! _- pensó Tenten, mirando a Asumi confundida y preocupada, para luego parar otro ataque de Ren con su shuriken.

Concéntrate, de lo contrario este combate no durara mucho – dijo Ren, antes de lanzar otro ataque.

Bien como quieras – dijo Tenten, frenando nuevamente el ataque – pero te arrepentirás.

Eso esta por verse niña – dijo Ren, haciendo brillar su katana – Katana del dios relámpago – dijo para luego dar un ataque directo contra Tenten.

¡Ahhhh! – grito Tenten, mientras el impacto la hacia dar vueltas en el suelo antes de caer definitivamente, intento ponerse en pie dificultosamente, votando un poco de sangre por la boca en el proceso – ¡_Rayos, así esto no me sirve de nada! _– pensó enojada clavando la shuriken en el suelo.

¿Acaso te das por vencida? – pregunto Ren, mientras sonreía arrogantemente – pensé que darías mas batalla, patético – dijo aproximándose a Tenten nuevamente.

_Tengo un plan, pero es en extremo riesgoso… si fallo moriré, pero como kunoichi vale la pena intentar _– pensó Tenten, decidiéndose, mirando como Ren se llegaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

¡Muere! – dijo Ren, atacándola.

¡Todavía no! – dijo Tenten, abriendo rápidamente un pergamino, bloqueando el ataque, el impacto hizo que sacara el arma que portaba, un sansetsukon de madera – _con esto creo que podre resistir _– pensó comenzando a atacar.

Jutsu alas protectoras – dijeron Shi y Sei, utilizando sus grandes alas como escudo para proteger a Asumi, quien seguía en busca de ese poder, el impacto hizo retroceder mucho a Kaito, perdiendo el equilibrio cayo al suelo un poco aturdido.

Shi, Sei, cúbranme por favor – dijo Asumi, aun sin abrir los ojos ni perder la concentración.

¿Qué ocurre señorita? – preguntaron las mariposas, extrañadas por el comportamiento de Asumi.

Solo confíen en mi, pronto volveré a entrar en combate pero por ahora les pido que me ayuden – dijo Asumi.

Si, como ordene señorita – dijeron ambas mariposas.

Son libres de transformarse si así la situación lo requiere – dijo Asumi.

Entendido – dijeron las mariposas.

Transformarnos ahora seria muy complicado, ya que no nos hemos recuperado del todo – dijo Sei.

Eso lo se pero no significa que no podamos – dijo Shi.

En todo caso, que sea el último recurso – dijo Sei.

De acuerdo – dijo Shi.

¡No dejare que unas extras me roben protagonismo! – dijo Kaito, lanzándose contra ellas.

Explosión sónica – dijeron ambas mariposas, haciendo un ruido insoportable con sus antenas haciendo que Kaito perdiera la concentración – estilo de fuego: jutsu corazón de dragón – dijeron volando en círculos formando una esfera de fuego de tamaño considerable.

Jutsu protección de co… - dijo Kaito, intentando realizar su jutsu de protección pero el ataque llego a el antes de que pudiera lograrlo, derribándolo.

Eso es, sigan así, ya casi – dijo Asumi, sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte ese misterioso poder, de repente el Atesaki me, se activo por si solo – _ya lo se, ahora lo se… ese raro poder proviene… ¡Del fondo del agua! _– dijo volteándose a verla, al hacer eso sus ojos tomaron un brillo azul y sentía algo extraño.

¡Basta de tonterías! – dijo Kaito, enojado, haciendo 2 clones, uno para cada mariposa y el original se dirigía hacia Asumi.

¡Señorita! – dijeron ambas mariposas, tratando de aproximarse a su ama para protegerla, los Kaito/clones aprovecharon su descuido para lanzarles senbons que las atravesaron, ellas cayeron al piso.

¡No Shi, Sei! – grito Asumi preocupada, en cuanto volteo el Kaito real ya le había clavado el senbon en el pecho, soltó un grito de dolor antes de quedar tumbada en el suelo – eres… un… desgraciado – dijo dificultosamente por el dolor.

Pues este desgraciado acaba de vencerte – dijo Kaito, antes de darle una patada que la mando al mar.

¡Asumi! – grito Tenten, preocupada.

¡Deja de preocuparte por esa niña y concéntrate en ti! – dijo Ren, atacándola, realizando rápidos movimientos con su katana que difícilmente Tenten podía esquivar.

Tenten detuvo la katana con su sansetsukon pero esta lo partió en dos, sin embargo, Tenten estaba preparada para usarlos como nunchaku, esta vez fue ella la que lo ataco de forma veloz, era Ren el que esta vez estaba retrocediendo y se veía mas enojado con forme cada golpe, Tenten se preguntaba el porque pero se mantenía atenta a la batalla y a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal, Ren lanzo un relámpago directo contra Tenten quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, este siguió repitiendo el ataque y Tenten hacia un gran esfuerzo por evadirlos, nuevamente se voltearon los papeles y ella se encontraba en desventaja otra vez.

Basta… - dijo Tenten, enojándose, salto y saco un pergamino, lo abrió y dio vueltas con el, aun en el aire, de este salieron múltiples armas que se dirigían a Ren, que ahora era el a quien le tocaba escapar de su ataque.

¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Ren, de forma arrogante, una vez que pudo esquivar todas esas armas.

_Eso es lo que crees, apenas empiezo_ – pensó Tenten, con una sonrisa de lado, se aparto y saco 2 pergaminos, los puso en el suelo y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos – dragones gemelos ascendentes – dijo realizando su jutsu, enviando nuevamente cientos de armas contra Ren.

Eres una chiquilla necia – dijo Ren, volviendo a esquivar las armas - con eso no me derrotaras – dijo una vez que las evadió.

Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Tenten, levantando con los hilos las armas que había lanzado, arrojándolas nuevamente – _ahora definitivamente si lo voy a lograr_ – pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ren retrocedió tratando de evitar nuevamente el ataque pero no se percato de lo que tramaba Tenten, mientras esquivaba, avanzaba cada vez mas hacia atrás por lo que al concentrar toda su atención en las armas piso unos tetsubishi el dolor que estos le causo no le permitió moverse lo suficientemente rápido y varios kunai se clavaron en su abdomen, Ren comenzó a caer al suelo por tanto dolor y ahí fue cuando el plan de Tenten resulto, el cae de espalda sobre la shuriken que ella había enterrado anteriormente, Ren dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor junto con un poco de sangre.

L-Lo… conseguí… - dijo Tenten, feliz pero agotada, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, para luego ver hacia el mar – _Asumi ¿Qué estas haciendo? Sal ya de ahí ¿Acaso te derrotaron así de fácil?_ – pensó aproximándose al mar pero Kaito se interpuso en su camino.

Tú no vas a ningún lado – dijo Kaito, sonriendo de forma arrogante y pervertida.

Rayos… - dijo Tenten, frustrada pues aun no se sentía en condiciones de tener otro combate.

Con Asumi

Mientras tanto Asumi se encontraba muy adolorida y sentía que no podía moverse, de pronto una luz azul comenzó a brillar fuertemente, luego de eso ya no sentía ningún dolor e incluso no sentía la falta de oxigeno, observo que la luz provenía del fondo y nado hasta ella, conforme se acercaba sentía mas ese misterioso poder de antes, cuando ya estaba cerca vio algo así como una enorme piedra azul era la que emanaba ese hermoso brillo, sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a brillar de la misma forma, sentía que ya había visto esa piedra antes, aunque sabia que era la primera vez que se topaba con algo así, se acerco un poco mas a ella rodeándola con las manos, aun sin tocarla, a Asumi realmente se le hacia muy familiar.

_Flash back_

_Asumi de 5 años, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de su casa, mirando a una mujer un poco parecida a ella, de cabello largo que llegaba por debajo de la cintura de color negro, la piel clara, los ojos morados, vestida por un kimono de color beis con detalles dorados y zapatos iguales a los de Shizune._

_¿Obaa-sama? – pregunto Asumi._

_¿Si, que sucede? – pregunto Naomi._

_¿Por qué tengo este collar? – pregunto Asumi, señalando el collar que ella le había dado._

_Ese no es un collar cualquiera Asumi-chan, creí que ya te lo había dicho – dijo Naomi._

_Si lo se, es solo que… bueno… quisiera saber mas acerca de el… es todo – dijo Asumi, nerviosa porque no quería hacer enojar a su abuela por insistir._

_Bueno, en ese caso pon atención… una noche cualquiera, Kumiko-sama, la fundadora de nuestro clan, mientras se encontraba en su entrenamiento nocturno, vio algo así como una estrella fugaz que caía del cielo, intrigada por esto decidió ir a investigar, encontrando así, algo como una piedra preciosa del tamaño de una roca, era considerablemente grande y parecía realmente pesada – dijo Naomi._

_¿Y lo era? – pregunto Asumi._

_Al principio, pero después una extraña energía comenzó a envolverla y se fusiono con su chakra, esa energía dejo una marca, un sello en forma de luna, luego de eso la piedra se volvió tan ligera como una pluma, así Kumiko-sama adquirió fuertes y misteriosos poderes que iban mas allá de un ninja ordinario, fue entonces que pensó que debía proteger a toda costa esa rara piedra y evitar que le proporcionara energía a otras personas, por lo que realizo un jutsu secreto prohibido, para que la piedra solo pudiera reaccionar a su sangre y por supuesto a la sangre de sus descendientes, pero para mayor seguridad, quebró la piedra arrancándole un fragmento que conservo y el resto lo escondió en un lugar seguro, nadie sabe con exactitud donde fue, por lo que el resto de la piedra permanece perdido – dijo Naomi._

_¿Y ese fragmento que quebró…? – dijo Asumi, sacando conclusiones._

_Es el mismo que el llevas en el cuello ahora – dijo Naomi._

_Pareciera un collar común y corriente – dijo Asumi._

_Pues esa era la idea, Kumiko-sama tomo ese fragmento y le dio forma, la misma forma que la marca que su poder le había dejado, para que pasara completamente inadvertido – explico Naomi._

_¿Esa marca la tenemos todas? – pregunto Asumi, curiosa._

_Si, a partir de Kumiko-sama todas las descendientes del clan nacían con esa marca, pero esta solo aparece cuando se esta en armonía con la piedra, es por eso que por ahora no puedes verla, pero tanto tu, como tu madre y yo tenemos esa marca, es el símbolo de nuestro clan – explico Naomi - ese poder uno se pregunta ¿Para que lo uso? ¿Y que tan lejos pudo llegar con el? Son muchas preguntas pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, puede que algún día seas tu la que encuentre las respuestas – dijo mirando al cielo, para luego verla y volver a sonreír._

_¿Yo? – pregunto Asumi, un poco confundida._

_Ahora tú eres la futura líder del clan, la actual portadora del collar, por lo tanto tienes mas poder de lo que podrías pensar Asumi, estoy segura de que si algún día logras armonizar con la piedra en su totalidad, podrás descubrir el poder que Kumiko-sama tenia – dijo Naomi, mirándola dulcemente._

_Si abuela, prometo que no te defraudare – dijo Asumi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero ¿Cómo podre armonizar por completo con la piedra? – pregunto confundida._

_Si llega el momento, simplemente lo sabrás, eres una Tokugawa, eso esta dentro de ti, solo tienes que buscarlo – explico Naomi._

_Fin del flash back_

_Eso es… ahora lo se…_- pensó Asumi, descubriendo lo que tenia que hacer -la doncella mas honesta, es libre en exceso, si descubre su belleza al rayo de la luna – dijo y entonces la piedra lanzo su brillo como un rayo hacia la superficie, luego vino de vuelta reflejándose en su collar, era como si toda esa energía entrara en su cuerpo.

_Pero debes tener cuidado, si llega a suceder, tal vez al principio no lo puedas controlar _– dijo Naomi, en un recuerdo rápido que le llego a Asumi.

¿Q-Qué esta pasando? – se pregunto Asumi, antes de perderse entre tanto poder, sus ojos se volvieron azules y el Atesaki me, se activo otra vez, la energía se mezclo con su chakra que se hizo tan fuerte que era visible, comenzando a formas unas ojeras y cola como las de un lobo, sus uñas se alargaron un poco y se afilaron también, la herida que tenia sano completamente, de un fuerte salto salió del agua dejando a todos muy impresionados, aterrizo suavemente en la orilla del mar, mirando a todos como desconocidos, observo la luna y aulló.

¿Asumi? – pregunto Tenten, confundida y sorprendida.

Asumi solo le miro fríamente por un breve momento, antes de aproximarse a ella a una velocidad impresionante, parecía que la iba a atacar…

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Gomen nasai se que me tarde mucho y tratare en lo posible de poner la conti mas seguido.

Inner: Solo espero que tu imaginación no se vaya de vacaciones.

yo: ¡Urusai! Apropósito… ¡Felices vacaciones! Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Nota: Naomi, la abuela de Asumi tiene 52 años, pero se ve joven por el mismo jutsu que utiliza Tsunade para eso.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 12: Lo que una vez fue leyenda**_

¿Asumi? – pregunto Tenten, confundida y sorprendida.

Asumi solo le miro fríamente por un breve momento, antes de aproximarse a ella a una velocidad impresionante, parecía que la iba a atacar…

¡Detente! – grito Naruto, apareciendo de pronto, frenando el ataque con un kunai – Asumi-neechan ¿Qué haces? – pregunto confundido por su comportamiento.

Naruto mira, su chakra tiene el aspecto de un animal, se trata de una loba – dijo Tenten, analizándola bien.

_¿Acaso se trata de un jinchuriki? _– pensó Naruto, preocupado, Asumi salto hacia atrás apartándose un poco de el – ¡Asumi-neechan debes ser fuerte no dejes que el poder te controle! – grito tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero ella seguía mirándole como si no lo conociera, cosa que le dolía.

Parece que este extraño suceso pone a su amiga de mi parte – dijo Kaito, acercándose a Asumi, Naruto y Tenten le veían con rabia pero su expresión cambio al ver que apenas Kaito estuvo al lado de Asumi, esta gruño antes de atacarlo con sus garras a una velocidad descomunal que no le permitía escapar, causándole cada vez mas cortes y algunos bastante profundos.

Ella… lo va a matar si sigue así – dijo Naruto, mirándola preocupado, esa no era Asumi.

Y a sangre fría… - dijo Tenten, realmente impresionada – pero es nuestro enemigo, que lo acabe no es mala idea – dijo algo pensativa.

Si, es cierto… - dijo Naruto, también pensativo - ¡Pero no así! – dijo decidido, lanzándose a detener la pelea.

¿¡Naruto, que haces!? – grito Tenten, preocupada.

Asumi se alejó un poco, preparaba para darle el golpe final a Kaito cuando Naruto se interpuso, ella se freno por un momento y le miro entre una mezcla de rabia y confusión, la cual se volvió solo de rabia, gruño antes de usar ese ataque para lastimar a Naruto pero este no se apartó, parecía dispuesto a dejar que ella le hiriera, cosa que tenia a Tenten muy preocupada, cuando ya Asumi estaba cerca, ella cerro los ojos temiendo que matara a Naruto pero al no oír ruido alguno, los abrió percatándose de que Asumi se había detenido en el ultimo momento y algo mas impresionante aun… ¡Estaba llorando! Aun estaba transformada pero estaba llorando.

Esta bien, sé que ese raro poder es lo que te esta obligando a hacer esto pero sabia que aun así no serias capaz de lastimarme, tenia que detenerte aun si mi teoría estaba equivocada era mi deber correr el riesgo… debía protegerte, Asumi sé que puedes escucharme toma el control del poder y vuelve en si – dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella, esta retrocedió un poco, pero igual Naruto la abrazo, ella parecía muy sorprendida – vuelve a ser la misma Asumi de siempre, por favor – dijo en tono triste, Asumi se separo de él y lo miro confundida, parecía querer hablar pero no sabia como.

N-Na…Nar…Naru…Na-ru-to… - logro pronunciar Asumi, con mucho esfuerzo.

Si, Asumi soy yo, Naruto-niisan ¿Puedes recordarlo? – pregunto Naruto, acercándose a ella pero volvió a retroceder – no tengas miedo, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño – dijo de manera tranquila para brindarle seguridad pero ella parecía muy confundida y atemorizada, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos parecía que tenia un tremendo dolor.

¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Tenten.

No lo se, parece que tiene un fuerte dolor, probablemente porque intenta volver a la normalidad – dijo Naruto, acercando su mano para confortarla pero ella le gruño, Naruto se sorprendió mucho e hizo otro intento pero paso lo mismo – ¿Qué pasa Asumi? ¿Vas a dejar que te siga dominando? Tienes que resistir – dijo un poco enojado.

A-Ayu… da… me… - dijo Asumi, dificultosamente.

Eso intento Asumi pero no puedo hacerlo, tienes que ser tu la que logre controlarse, lamento no poder hacer mas que animarte – dijo Naruto, decepcionado de si mismo.

Na…ru…Na-ru-to… du… due… le – dijo Asumi, lo mejor que podía, Tenten aun no entendía porque se le hacia tan difícil hablar, no sabia que estaba pasando.

Ya lo se, lo comprendo bien pero no puedo hacer nada, Asumi tienes que luchar, eres la única que puede lograr que vuelvas a ser normal – dijo Naruto, tristemente, sentía tanta rabia al no poder ayudar a su amiga, Asumi aulló fuertemente era un aullido de dolor, comenzó a caminar de forma torpe hacia el mar, Naruto y Tenten solo le veían confundidos, ella se adentro bastante hasta donde el agua le llegaba al pecho y luego se dejo caer.

¡Asumi! – gritaron Naruto y Tenten, muy preocupados.

¿¡Pero que intenta hacer!? – se pregunto Tenten.

¡Asumi-neechan! – dijo Naruto, angustiado, corriendo al mar pero Tenten le agarro del brazo - ¡Suéltame, Tenten! ¡Tengo que rescatarla! – dijo al borde de la desesperación, eso enojo a Tenten quien le dio una cachetada.

¡Escucha, yo también estoy preocupada por ella pero se nota que razonar no hará que vuelva en si! – dijo Tenten, enojada, cosa que se veía claramente en su mirada - ¡Lo mas probable es que si la vuelves a ver te mate! – dijo con lagrimas que amenazaban salir, se dio cuenta de eso y se volteo antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta.

Entiendo lo que dices pero ella es mi amiga y no la voy a abandonar, menos ahora que me necesita tanto… lo siento… - dijo Naruto, antes de entrar al mar, Tenten se giro pero ya él se había perdido de vista.

¡Idiota! – grito Tenten, muy triste y enojada – ella solo… solo te va a lastimar… eres… un idiota – dijo difícilmente ya que comenzó a llorar.

Naruto estaba nadando, guiándose únicamente por su instinto, que esperaba que no le fallara, la falta de oxigeno poco a poco se hacia presente, deseaba poder encontrar a Asumi antes de que se le terminara.

¡Naruto-san! – gritaron unas voces conocidas.

_Pero ¿Qué no son…? _– pensó Naruto, volteando a ver y efectivamente tenia razón - ¡Shi, Sei! – dijo extremadamente sorprendido pero el abrir la boca le quito lo que le quedaba de aire así que comenzó a asfixiarse.

¡Naruto-san! – dijeron las mariposas, poniéndose cada una de un lado, creando entre las 2 una burbuja en la cara de Naruto con la que podía respirar tranquilamente - ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntaron preocupadas.

Si, lo estoy pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Pensé que estarían con Asumi – dijo Naruto, confundido.

Pues así debería ser… - dijo Shi, triste.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naruto.

La inesperada transformación de la señorita, nos hace más complicado volver a su cuerpo debido a que su poder suprime los nuestros – explico Shi.

Ya veo, no se preocupen voy a destruir su transformación – dijo Naruto.

¿Tiene algo planeado? Recuerde que no resulto hablar con ella – dijo Sei.

Lo se pero por eso creo que no hay otra opción – dijo Naruto, enojado consigo mismo.

Espere, ¿Quiere decir que…? – pregunto Shi, sacando conclusiones.

Si, sino hay otro medio tendremos que pelear con ella, hasta que su energía se agote… creo que solo así podremos ayudarla – dijo Naruto, determinado.

Comprendo… - dijo Sei, preocupada.

Yo no estoy pidiendo que me ayuden, sé que es difícil para ustedes ver a Asumi así y que la única manera de terminar el problema sea peleando con ella cuando se supone deben protegerla, eso lo entiendo bien por eso no me molesta si solo quieren observar o si deciden no acompañarme pero ¡Yo rescatare a Asumi, de veras! – dijo Naruto, decidido.

No se preocupe por nosotras, sabemos bien que no hay otra alternativa seriamos pésimas guardianas si dejamos así a nuestra señorita Asumi – dijeron ambas.

Pero antes… hay algo que creo debe saber – dijo Sei, comenzando a contarle que le estaba pasando a Asumi y porque.

Con Tenten

Tenten, seguía llorando a la orilla del mar, poco después lo mio fijamente con gran depresión, sentía rabia consigo misma al no hacer nada y Naruto que sabia que tampoco podía ayudar seguía intentando, se sentía impotente y confundida.

Es imposible… yo jamás… tendré una… determinación… tan grande como… la de Naruto – dijo Tenten, entrecortado por el llanto – _pero no me puedo quedar aquí mientras el esta luchando solo, Asumi también es mi amiga sino lo fuera no habría arriesgado tanto por rescatarme, entiendo que lo que paso hace poco no tiene nada que ver porque ella esta siendo manipulada pero… ¿Entonces porque tengo tanta confusión? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo salvarla? _– pensó tristemente.

Tenten se levanto, una fuerte brisa le desato los moños que estaban algo desechos después de su combate, dejando suelto su cabello chocolate que llegaba poco mas abajo de la cintura, ella toco su cabello sintiéndose extraña al tenerlo así, otra brisa comenzó a soplar pero esta era mas suave, movía con delicadeza sus oscuros cabellos y parecía acariciar su rostro, eso le dejaba cierta tranquilidad.

Sinceramente… te ves… mas linda así – dijo dificultosamente una voz que conocía perfectamente.

¿¡Kaito!? – pregunto Tenten, sorprendida y un poco atemorizada, Kaito parecía mas muerto que vivo, con todas esas cortada alrededor de todo su cuerpo y algunas realmente se veían profundas, avanzaba lentamente hacia ella dejando un rastro de sangre al caminar.

¡D-Detente…! ¡No te me acerques! – grito Tenten, asustada, aun no se reponía de su ultimo combate por lo que estaba indefensa y la apariencia de Kaito daba miedo.

Tks… - fue lo único que dijo Kaito, pasando de largo, sorprendiéndola mucho – como se ve… que esto… me ha hecho… perder mi atractivo… - dijo sonando entre molesto y triste, dando lo mejor de si para llegar a Ren, lo apoyo en su hombro y se volteo a ver a Tenten otra vez – pero… no creas… que esto nos sacara… del escenario… no perderé… tan fácilmente… ante unos extras… - dijo sonriéndole de medio lado, antes de desaparecer.

_Vaya… que tonta me siento… hasta Kaito tiene esa determinación y yo no…_ - pensó Tenten, poniéndose triste otra vez, se acercó al mar y comenzó a adentrarse lentamente, avanzando con miedo pero con un poco más de decisión, el agua apenas le estaba llegando a las rodillas cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre, ella se volteo a ver y era uno de los guardias del castillo.

Que bueno que la encontramos señorita Tenten, Megumi-sama esta muy preocupada por usted, el joven Naruto y la señorita Asumi, solicita su presencia lo antes posible – dijo el guardia.

Ya veo, enseguida iré – dijo Tenten, deprimida porque cuando comenzaba a decirse la detienen pero era su deber acudir al llamado, después de todo esa era su misión.

Disculpe ¿Sabe donde se encuentran el joven Naruto y la señorita Tenten? – pregunto el guardia.

No te preocupes por ellos, volverán después, yo misma le explicare a Megumi-sama la situación así que no los sigas buscando – dijo Tenten, avanzando al castillo en compañía del guardia.

Con Naruto

Ya entiendo así que esa piedra… le dio esos poderes – dijo Naruto, tratando de analizar todo lo que le habían dicho.

Así es, Getchōseki ha sido parte de la historia de la familia Tokugawa desde entonces, es normal que entrara en contacto con la señorita y que no lo pudiera controlar, por ahora eso es mucho poder para ella pero como la cabeza del clan, es su deber aprender a controlarlo, ahora ella debe estar luchando para lograrlo – explico Sei, un poco triste.

Comprendo, pero no se preocupen, definitivamente la vamos a ayudar – dijo Naruto, sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas.

Ellas se sintieron mejor con las palabras de Naruto, sabían muy bien lo mucho que la quería así que todo saldría bien, siguieron avanzando pero esta vez Shi y Sei estaban rastreando el chakra de Asumi, el gran incremento en este les hacia el trabajo mas fácil, poco a poco pudieron percibir un brillo muy peculiar, al nadar hasta él, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Getchōseki y Asumi estaba aferrada a ella, aun no había vuelto a la normalidad por lo que les dedico esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos de nuevo, poso otra vez su mirada en la piedra.

¿Qué hace? – pregunto Naruto, confundido.

No estamos seguras – dijeron las mariposas.

Tal vez… intenta armonizar su energía con la fuente de esta… - dijo Sei, tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero no estaba totalmente convencida.

Asumi-neechan… - dijo Naruto, tratando de acercarse a ella.

A-A… ale… ja… te… - dijo Asumi, en tono de advertencia con un toque de tristeza.

Sabes que no lo hare, no puedo dejarte sola… sé que no puedo hacer nada pero por lo menos quiero estar contigo, así como tu estuviste conmigo – dijo Naruto, abrazándola, Asumi comenzó nuevamente a llorar – tranquila, todo saldrá bien – dijo de forma serena.

Señorita – dijeron las mariposas, preocupadas.

Asumi seguía llorando, con apenas un muy ligero autocontrol sobre si, el cual por desgracia desaparecía lentamente, sus ojos llorosos se estaban poniendo fríos pero Naruto que parecía distraído si se daba cuenta de eso, como jinchuriki sabia lo que era pasar por eso pero la ayudaría a superarlo de una forma u otra, Asumi sin poder evitarlo comenzó a abrazarlo para luego clavar sus garras en la espalda de Naruto, el grito de dolor pero aun así no la soltaba, ha decir verdad solo la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

_¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, por favor! Detente Naruto, ya haz intentado bastante _– decía la Asumi interior, que luchaba por salir; la Asumi exterior lloraba mientras despacio seguía desgarrando la espalda del rubio.

No me rendiré… ¡Voy a rescatarte Asumi, de veras! – dijo Naruto, determinado, sorprendiéndola – sé que no haces esto porque quieras, por eso no me apartare de ti, en este momento somos iguales, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando y es por eso mismo… ¡Que voy a ayudarte! – dijo para luego mirarla tiernamente.

Con esas palabras Asumi pudo recobrar un poco el control pero apenas un 30%, sus ojos recuperaban su brillo, era buena señal la cual alivio tanto a Naruto como a las mariposas.

Que bien, la señorita se recupera – dijo Shi, contenta.

Buen trabajo Naruto-san – dijo Sei, también feliz.

Asumi se iba mejorando lenta pero progresivamente, ya los porcentajes iban en aumento, mas aun ella seguía despidiendo mucho chakra, de hecho la cantidad de chakra es como para que Naruto no la soportara pero aparte de la gran resistencia que posee y que su determinación le ayuda, el Kyuubi también tiene que ver protegiéndolo para que no se siguiera haciendo daño, ya las heridas que ella le había provocado habían sanado en su totalidad, así que había pasado cierto tiempo, el cual para Shi y Sei que no podían hacer mas que observar se hacia una completa eternidad.

Ya esta mejor, que alivio – dijo Naruto, al ver como se tranquilizaba cada vez más – _fue mas difícil de lo que imagine pero finalmente ya se esta calmando_ - pensó.

Naruto-san – dijo Sei, llamando su atención, el mencionado volteo mirarla – una vez que vuelva en si, no podrá respirar aquí y por desgracia seguimos agotadas, no creo que podamos hacer otra burbuja – explico.

¿No hay una forma para que le pueda dar la mía? – pregunto Naruto.

No, de nada servirá, inevitablemente se rompería y no tenemos la suficiente energía para crear otra – explico Shi.

Comprendo, en ese caso… vámonos ya – dijo Naruto, como en ningún momento dejo de abrazar a Asumi, lo que hizo fue acomodarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a nadar a la superficie la cual en esos momentos era muy lejana.

Con Tenten

Tenten ya se encontraba en el castillo, esperando en un cuarto a que Megumi-sama llegara, quería hablar con ella apenas llegara pero surgieron unos problemas que la feudal debía atender así que la conversación tuvo que posponerse un poco.

Perdona que te haya hecho esperar – dijo Megumi, al entrar - ¿Podrías explicarme que esta pasando? – pregunto sonaba molesta.

Megumi-sama disculpe nuestro comportamiento, sé que venimos a recuperar el pergamino perdido y también a protegerla y en lugar de eso hemos permanecido mucho tiempo lejos de usted, comprendo que no he cumplido bien mi labor y le ofrezco disculpas – dijo Tenten, avergonzada, haciendo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.

Querida no me refería a eso – dijo Megumi, sorprendiéndola – tu deber mas que protegerme a mí, es proteger los secretos de nuestra aldea cosa para la cual hay que recuperar el pergamino, es cierto pero sé que están dando su mejor esfuerzo, sus heridas son una prueba de ello y por eso en serio estoy agradecida – dijo sonriéndole.

¿Entonces…? – pregunto Tenten, aun sin entender del todo.

Solo quiero saber ¿Cómo esta la situación?, ¿A que nos enfrentamos? Y si es posible ¿Por qué?, Un reporte detallado de todo lo que ha ocurrido incluyendo a Asumi – dijo Megumi, Tenten dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a explicarle todo a la feudal, la cual quedo sorprendida al saber la razón de la ausencia de los otros 2 shinobis.

Y así es como esta todo – dijo Tenten, al finalizar.

Lo que me temía – dijo Megumi, con cierta tristeza.

¿A que se refiere Megumi-sama? – pregunto Tenten, intrigada.

¿Cariño, alguna vez haz oído la leyenda de la doncella lunar? – pregunto Megumi, a lo que Tenten negó con la cabeza – pues es una muy antigua historia, cuenta que una bella chica con un trágico pasado, tuvo la suerte y la bendición de la luna que le entrego asombrosos poderes, los cuales para mantenerlos a salvo, se los confió al mar, el cual los mantiene ocultos hasta que ella los necesite nuevamente – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, algo de eso se le hacia a Tenten muy familiar.

Eso… eso quiere decir… - dijo Tenten, comenzando a sacar conclusiones.

Así es, Asumi es la nueva doncella lunar – dijo Megumi, haciendo una pausa - ella viene de un clan cuyo propósito a sido proteger este misterioso y asombroso poder durante muchas décadas, aunque dicho poder pasa de generación en generación no se obtiene por completo ya que para ello tienen que estar en contacto con la fuente que se los dio – explico sorprendiendo a Tenten.

Megumi-sama no entiendo bien ¿Cómo es que usted sabe tanto acerca de la historia de ese clan? – dijo Tenten, comenzando a sospechar.

Se lo que puedes estar pensando y no, no soy parte de del clan ni Asumi me lo conto, eso lo se porque esa bella leyenda nació aquí, tiempo después ella decidió irse a otra aldea la cual estaba bajo el control de unos matones, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para probar sus nuevos poderes y como forma de agradecimiento nombraron la aldea en honor al collar que siempre llevaba consigo, así es como empezó el surgimiento de la aldea de la luna, el clan poco a poco fue creciendo y se volvió el líder de la aldea, es por eso muchos creen que todo empezó en esa aldea pero la verdad es que todo comenzó aquí – explico Megumi.

Ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Tenten, pensativa – la razón por la que Asumi perdió el control… - comenzó.

Es porque encontró la otra parte de sus poderes – completo Megumi.

¿Eso significa que ella no volverá a la normalidad? – pregunto Tenten.

No sabría como responderte, no estoy segura de que el efecto sea permanente, sin embargo, si regresara a la normalidad también es muy probable que existiera alguna clase de efecto secundario o algo parecido – dijo Megumi, poniéndose pensativa también – aunque hay algo de lo que si estoy segura y es de que ambos darán lo mejor de si para salir de esta – dijo confundiendo a Tenten.

¿Ambos? – pregunto Tenten.

Si, me refiero también a Naruto-san, se nota que es un chico persistente y que no se rendirá con facilidad, confío en que hará lo posible para ayudarla y eso me deja mas tranquila – dijo Megumi, expresando su alivio, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras tocaba su pecho, pero Tenten no mostraba ese mismo sentimiento mas bien había como cierta desaprobación en su mirada.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ¡Hoy me encuentro muy feliz! ¿Y saben porque? ¡Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun! Si, así es hoy es su cumpleaños y por eso le dedico este capitulo/continuación con todo mi cariño/amor, en este día no solo le dedico este capitulo como regalo también tengo otros mas, así que los invito a que vean mis otros "obsequios" que son una colección de drabbles (NaruTen por supuesto) y quizá otras cosas (todo depende de como se comporte mi creatividad el día de hoy jaja) hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 13: El secreto de los dos**_

Naruto, Shi y Sei estaban dando lo mejor de sí para llegar lo más rápido posible hacia la superficie, la recuperación de Asumi se volvía muy progresiva lo cual era tanto bueno como malo, iban muy contrarreloj, pero algo tan trivial como eso no iba a detener a Naruto, estaba muy orgulloso de ella por oponerse a la transformación algo que ni siquiera él era totalmente capaz de hacer, recodando la vez que lastimo a Sakura, en cambio ella se esforzó mucho logrando recobrar un poco la conciencia, solo eso era un paso realmente grande, admiraba mucho a Asumi por eso, la observo por un momento sonrojándose sin darse cuenta, al mirarla pudo darse cuenta de que comenzaba a ahogarse.

_¡__Maldición, resiste un poco más Asumi-neechan!_ – pensó Naruto, acelerando el paso, dejando un poco atrás a Shi y a Sei.

Naruto-san realmente se preocupa por la señorita Asumi – dijo Sei.

¿Qué puedes esperar Sei? La señorita fue la primera persona en reconocer su existencia, la familia Tokugawa fue la única que no le dio la espalda y le permitió que ella siguiera siendo su amiga, para el… ella significa muchísimo, es por eso que se está esforzando tanto – dijo Shi, conmovida.

Es una verdadera pena… que esos lazos no sean tan especiales – dijo Sei, con aires de tristeza.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Shi, confundida.

Tarde o temprano lo entenderás, por ahora solo debemos apurarnos – dijo Sei, acelerando el paso, seguida de Shi.

Con Tenten

Megumi-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cómo conoció a Asumi? – pregunto Tenten.

¿Ah eso? Fue hace mucho tiempo la verdad… - dijo Megumi, comenzando a recordar.

_Flash back_

_Era un día soleado en la Aldea De Los Girasoles, en la mansión del feudal, en un cuarto bien arreglado y elegante se encontraba una Megumi como de 17 años, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, vestida por un kimono blanco con mariposas fucsia y flores de Sakura, tenía un semblante que reflejaba tristeza._

_Megumi-chan ¿Aun no estás lista? – pregunto una mujer muy parecida a ella, de cabello rojizo, recogido en un moño y decorado un una flor amarilla, vestida con un kimono azul marino con detalles dorados._

_Disculpa, madre – dijo Megumi, sin dedicarle una mirada._

_¿Qué pasa Megumi-chan? Hoy es un día muy importante, deberías estar feliz – dijo su madre._

_Lo sé – dijo Megumi, simplemente._

_Querida no entiendo que te molesta – dijo su madre, acercándose a ella, primero acariciándole el cabello para luego comenzar a arreglárselo - ¿Qué es eso que te incomoda tanto? – pregunto._

_Es solo que no veo porque tomarse tantas molestias por mi – dijo Megumi._

_¿Cómo que molestias? Cariño, ya estás en la edad perfecta, hay que presentarte como hija del señor feudal y como una posible sucesora de dicho puesto – dijo su madre._

_Pero no le están dando la misma atención a Yahiko-kun, no considero que sea justo – dijo Megumi._

_Linda pero Yahiko es mayor que tu y además es un hombre, darle tanta atención de esta manera creo que lo molestaría – dijo su madre, terminando de peinarla igual que ella, dándole como toque final un boche dorado._

_A quien le molesta es a mí – dijo Megumi, retirándose de la habitación, dirigiéndose al jardín, con la mirada totalmente perdida._

_El día siguió avanzando, el momento de la celebración había llegado, aunque Megumi estuviera de acuerdo con eso no había nada que hacer, el evento ya estaba hecho no había forma de cancelarlo a estas alturas, ya era el gran momento, la fiesta había comenzado, su padre, un hombre de cabello café claro, tez blanca, ojos verdes, vestido por un __Umanori hakama (N/A Kimono de hombre)__ azul marino con pantalón gris, se dirigía a hablar con la cabeza del clan Tokugawa._

_Oh Naomi-sama, que bueno volver a verle – dijo el hombre._

_Estoy sorprendida de que ya seas hombre de familia Hiroki-san – dijo Naomi._

_Si, como ha pasado el tiempo – dijo Hiroki, riéndose por un momento, para luego notar que ella no estaba sola – Naomi-sama ¿Quién le acompaña? – pregunto intrigado, al ver unas manitos aferradas a su ropa._

_Gomen, ella es mi nieta Asumi-chan – dijo Naomi, a lo que Asumi asomo su cabeza, era una niña de 8 años, vestía un kimono rosado muy elegante y adorable, con detalles en un rosa más oscuro, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y adornado con flores blancas._

_Es un gusto conocerlo – dijo Asumi, haciendo una leve reverencia._

_Igualmente, su sucesora es muy linda – dijo Hiroki, observando a Asumi._

_Muchas gracias – dijeron ambas._

_¿Y dónde está tu hija Hiroki-san? – pregunto Naomi._

_Ah justo ahí viene – dijo Hiroki, mirando que Megumi se acercaba._

_Es un honor conocerlas, mi nombre es Megumi soy la hija menor del feudal de esta aldea – se presento Megumi, muy amablemente._

_¿Hija menor? No sabía que tuvieras otro hijo – dijo Naomi, sorprendiendo a Megumi ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tan poco le importaba Yahiko que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de presentarlo? Eso era una terrible injusticia._

_Etto… sí, yo tengo un hermano… su nombre es Yahiko – dijo Megumi, un tanto apenada, no sabía cómo expresarse pero definitivamente quería que notaran a su hermano, no iba a permitir que fuera tan menospreciado._

_Disculpa, no sabía nada al respecto – dijo Naomi._

_E-El se encuentra en esta fiesta, así que debe andar cerca… si gusta… podría buscarlo… - dijo Megumi, nerviosa._

_Eso no será necesario Megumi-chan – dijo Hiroki, interrumpiendo a Megumi y sorprendiéndola de sobremanera._

_¿Qué quieres decir padre? – pregunto Megumi, confundida._

_Es un chico muy libre, este tipo de cosas no son muy de su gusto… así que será mejor que no lo molestes – dijo Hiroki, a Megumi le salió el típico símbolo anime de rabia ¿Por qué no decía la verdad? Era obvio que no le interesaba Yahiko, no podía soportarlo._

_Por favor discúlpenme, me retirare un momento – dijo Megumi, lo mas gentilmente posible._

_Megumi salió de ahí rápidamente, se dirigió al jardín que estaba casi desolado, corrió hacia la fuente que estaba ahí y una vez que llego golpeo el agua repetidas veces, buscando descargar su frustración._

_¿Qué crees que haces, Megumi? – pregunto un chico, idéntico a ella, de cabello corto y mirada seria, vestido por un __Umanori hakama__ negro con pantalón blanco._

_Yahiko… yo… es solo que… - dijo Megumi, sin saber cómo explicarse._

_¡Ahhh! – grito su madre, ambos se asustaron y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, encontrando a sus padres muy malheridos._

_¿P-Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Megumi, impactada y con lagrimas que amenazaban salir._

_Hay unos intrusos pero no unos cualquiera, se trataban de unos ninjas – dijo Naomi, muy seriamente, acercándose a Hiroki para revisarlo, negando con la cabeza al ver que había fallecido, Megumi comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos – Asumi, yo iré tras ellos, por favor ocúpate las heridas de Mari-san – ordeno._

_Por supuesto - dijo Asumi, poniéndose seria también._

_¿Mi… mi madre… se va a… poner bien? – pregunto Megumi, entre llanto._

_No se preocupe señorita Megumi, hare todo lo posible por salvarle la vida a Mari-san – dijo Asumi, acercándose a ella comenzando a utilizar su jutsu medico._

_¿No eres muy pequeña para saber usar el jutsu medico? – pregunto Yahiko._

_Eso no tiene importancia ahora – dijo Asumi, concentrándose, dejando a Yahiko bastante sorprendido, cuando reacciono comenzó a despachar a los invitados pidiendo disculpas por el incidente, para luego regresar donde ellas estaban._

_¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Yahiko._

_Ya se encuentra bien – dijo Asumi, terminando de curarla – afortunadamente sus heridas no eran muy graves – dijo aliviándolos._

_Pero mi padre… - dijo Megumi, triste._

_Lo siento mucho pero no había nada que hacer – dijo Asumi, a lo que Megumi asintió mientras silenciosas lágrimas se resbalaban nuevamente por sus mejillas._

_Ya veo – dijo Yahiko, poniéndose pensativo._

_Será mejor que lleven a Mari-san a su cuarto para que descanse – dijo Asumi, Yahiko la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación._

_Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudar a su padre – dijo Asumi, frustrada._

_No es tu culpa, tú misma lo dijiste no había nada que se pudiera hacer – dijo Megumi, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_Megumi-sama… - dijo Asumi, al verla así._

_Saldré a caminar un momento – dijo Megumi, saliendo al patio, se recostó en el césped a observar las estrellas, con la mirada perdida._

_¿Tan mal te sientes? – pregunto una voz conocida, sobresaltándola._

_No me digas que tu no – dijo Megumi, molestándose un poco por su comentario._

_Deberías alegrarte de que al menos no mataron a mamá – dijo Yahiko._

_Que nuestra madre aun este viva es cierto me alegra, pero debería dolerte aunque sea un poco la muerte de nuestro padre – dijo Megumi._

_No voy a decirte que no me afecta en absoluto pero… - dijo Yahiko._

_¡No hay pero que valga!, ¡No puedo creer que seas tan frio! – grito Megumi, enojada._

_¿¡Crees que me preocuparía por alguien que no lo haría por mí!? – pregunto Yahiko, enojándose también, tomando a Megumi de los hombros – ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me importe? ¿¡Acaso tú puedes entender el dolor que yo siento!? ¿¡Ah!? ¡Contesta Megumi! – grito histérico._

_No… tienes razón… no lo entiendo… no puedo entenderte – dijo Megumi, bajando la mirada._

_Olvídalo, no tiene caso discutir contigo – dijo Yahiko, comenzando a alejarse._

_¡Yahiko! – le llamo Megumi, pero él no se detuvo y siguió su camino – no entiendo… pero quisiera entender… quiero poder ayudarte pero no sé cómo – pensó frustrada._

_Megumi-sama – dijo Asumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos – su madre ha despertado y quiere hablar con usted – dijo sorprendiéndola._

_Iré enseguida – dijo Megumi, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaba su madre, quien tenía la mirada completamente vacía – madre – dijo haciéndole que la observara._

_Megumi… ven siéntate a mi lado… - dijo Mari._

_Si – dijo Megumi, acercándose a ella – ¿Que sucede? – pregunto preocupada._

_Sin tu padre, ahora La Aldea De Los Girasoles necesitara un nuevo feudal… y eres la indicada para eso – dijo Mari._

_¿¡Que!? ¡Soy muy joven para una responsabilidad así madre! – dijo Megumi, extremadamente sorprendida._

_Estoy segura de que lo harás bien – dijo Mari._

_Pero ese cargo debería asumirlo mi hermano, no es justo madre – dijo Megumi._

_Yahiko no puede ser feudal, no tiene esa actitud correcta de liderazgo, además este es el deseo de tu padre… él quería que tú fueras su sucesora, debes hacerlo en su memoria – dijo Mari._

_Eso sería traicionar a mi hermano – dijo Megumi._

_¿Entonces traicionaras a tu padre? – pregunto Mari._

_Me tienes contra la espada y la pared… - dijo Megumi, triste pero luego su semblante cambio – pero mi hermano está vivo y mi padre ya ha muerto – dijo decidida, pero al decirlo de esa forma Mari se sintió herida._

_No puedes deshonrar su memoria, ¡Si la familia cae en desgracia será tu culpa! – dijo Mari, enojada._

_Megumi se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, no podía creer que su madre también pensara igual que su padre, creía que las cosas podrían cambiar y ser mejor pero todo eso estaba muy lejos de ser real y encima de todo la estaba obligando a obedecer esas acciones tan injustas, echándole la culpa de todo sino lo hacía, estaba furiosa por ello; al salir pudo ver a Yahiko, lo que la dejo sorprendida._

_Lo escuche todo – dijo Yahiko, justo lo que Megumi temía - ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Hasta nuestra madre cree que tu serias mejor que yo – dijo frustrado._

_Pero yo no quiero ser feudal – dijo Megumi, rápidamente._

_¿Y piensas que por eso dejara que yo lo sea? No creí que fueras tan ingenua – dijo Yahiko, haciéndola enojar._

_¡Es por esa personalidad que tienes que no quiere que seas feudal! ¡Deberías cambiar! – dijo Megumi, para luego taparse la boca con las manos, quizás había hablado demás._

_¿Debo cambiar?… ¿Debo cambiar yo?… ¡Los que deben cambiar son ellos, ninguno de los dos aceptaba a su propio hijo! – grito Yahiko._

_¡Ya basta! – grito Megumi, molesta, para después darle una fuerte cachetada - ¡Estoy cansada de oírte solo quejándote y lamentándote como si fueras una pobre victima; no eres capaz de admitir que no tienes ni tendrás el valor de enfrentar la situación y cambiar la opinión de nuestros padres, es por esa forma de actuar que no te darán el cargo de feudal aunque te corresponda, si tienes tiempo para hablar de tus problemas entonces mejor cierra la boca y haz algo al respecto, acéptalo no eres más que un cobarde! – grito reclamándole. _

_Yahiko se sorprendió mucho pues nunca la había visto comportándose de esa manera, sus palabras lo tenían confundido ¿Sera que era por eso que sus padres lo rechazaban? Megumi dijo tantas cosas sin medir sus palabras, se sentía de cierta forma herido, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle, tal vez tenía la razón; Megumi por su parte se marcho aun enojada estaba consciente de que lo había lastimado diciéndole todo lo que pensaba pero es que ya no se lo podía callar más._

_¿Estará en lo cierto? – se pregunto Yahiko._

_No le creas, solo quiere atormentarte – dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de él._

_¿Quién eres? – pregunto Yahiko, un tanto asustado, al darse la vuelta y toparse con una figura encapuchada, no podía ni verle el rostro._

_No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño – dijo aquella figura, tenía una voz masculina y a la vez sombría, daba algo de miedo tan solo escucharle._

_¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Yahiko._

_Quiero ayudarte – dijo la figura._

_¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme con qué? – pregunto Yahiko, de mala gana._

_Quieres gobernar esta aldea ¿No es así? – pregunto la figura, sorprendiéndole de sobre manera ¿Lo había estado observando? La situación se ponía más extraña y tétrica._

_¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Yahiko._

_Porque no lo negaste – dijo la figura, dándole a vuelta a la pregunta para evadirla – si lo quieres, esta aldea puede ser tuya, solo tienes que saber qué hacer para que eso suceda – dijo sembrando la duda._

_¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – pregunto Yahiko, con curiosidad._

_Debes seguir mis órdenes, yo sé exactamente qué hacer para que logres tus objetivos – dijo la figura, extendiéndole la mano dejando ver una piel muy blanca, Yahiko con inseguridad acerco su mano a la de él, pero él tuvo que alejarse rápida y ágilmente debido a que un kunai se interpuso entre ambos, se trataba de Asumi._

_¡Aléjese de Yahiko-sama! – dijo Asumi, en tono de advertencia._

_Si decides seguirme, estaré en la joya de la aldea – dijo la figura para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche._

_¿Yahiko-sama que fue todo eso, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Asumi._

_No te metas en asuntos ajenos pequeña – fue lo único que le dijo Yahiko, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, donde se quedo pensativo._

_Asumi por su lado, fue a buscar a Megumi, la rara actitud que tenia Yahiko y ese misterioso encuentro con aquel desconocido no podía pasar por alto, debía informárselo a ella, definitivamente tenía que saberlo._

_Megumi-sama – dijo Asumi, al estar afuera de su habitación._

_Adelante – dijo Megumi, al oír eso ella entro - ¿Qué sucede Asumi-san? – pregunto, a lo que Asumi le conto todo lo sucedido._

_Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Asumi, finalizando su relato._

_Ya veo… – dijo Megumi, con la mirada perdida – gracias por decírmelo, yo hablare con el – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa._

_Entiendo, en ese caso descanse Megumi-sama – dijo Asumi, para luego retirarse, estando consiente de aquella forzosa sonrisa que la inquietaba un poco._

_El tiempo pasaba rápido para Yahiko que seguía indeciso en su habitación, la el cielo comenzaba a aclarase poco a poco, había pasado la noche en vela, se dio cuenta de eso y finalmente decidió dejar todas sus dudas atrás, comenzó a empacar sus cosas rápidamente, dejando el cuarto muy desordenado, salió de allí sin hacer ruido, se dirigía a la salida pero por el pasillo se encontró con Megumi, quien tenía ojeras una clara señal de que tampoco había dormido._

_¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunto Yahiko._

_Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo Megumi, cruzando los brazos – parece que lo que me dijo Asumi-san era cierto, entonces planeas irte ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Megumi, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y desviara la mirada._

_Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo Yahiko._

_Quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún deseo de detenerte – dijo Megumi, sorprendiéndolo aun más._

_En ese caso, seguiré mi camino – dijo Yahiko, pasando por un lado._

_Ya que a fin de cuentas todo lo que pueden hacer los cobardes no es más que huir – dijo Megumi, con cierta frialdad, haciendo que Yahiko se detuviera por sus palabras – quiero decirte que… que aceptare el cargo de feudal – dijo para luego comenzar a caminar, Yahiko la observo hasta que se perdió de vista, luego de eso él se marcho también._

_Fin del flash back_

Ya han pasado varios años desde que eso pasó; creí que no volvería a saber de mi hermano nunca más pero hace unos días pude ver que estaba equivocada – dijo Megumi, si semblante se volvió de frustración - quería tanto que mi hermano me aceptara que quizás no hice las cosas correctas – dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento.

No se preocupe Megumi-sama – dijo Tenten, llamando su atención – definitivamente traeremos a Yahiko-sama de vuelta – dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Arigato Tenten-chan – dijo Megumi, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Con Naruto

Naruto, Shi y Sei estaban saliendo del agua, acercándose lentamente a la orilla, Naruto se recostó junto con Asumi sobre ella, estaba cansado de tanto nadar, las pequeñas olas les daban hasta la espalda.

Naruto-san – dijo Sei, llamando su atención.

Si, lo sé - dijo Naruto, quien se levanto, con sus dedos quito un poco de arena que había en la nariz de Asumi y le abrió la boca, levanto su cuello e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, acerco sus labios a los de ella y los unió.

Oh – dijo Shi, dejando escapar su impresión por el momento, a simple vista parecía un beso, pero claro Naruto solo le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca.

Naruto no duro ni mucho ni poco tiempo haciendo eso, Asumi comenzó a reaccionar, Naruto se separo de ella, quien a tosía tratando de expulsar el agua que había tragado, Naruto delicadamente la ayudo sentarse y ella empezó abrir los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

¿Na…Na-ruto…? – pregunto Asumi, muy confundida.

Qué bueno que ya estás bien – dijo Naruto, abrazándola, ella no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero correspondió sin durarlo; estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta de que eran observados.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola, ya sé que no actualizaba desde el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun y quizás llegaron a pensar que no lo haría hasta su próximo cumple XD; de verdad disculpen el retraso (por lo menos continuo la historia, sepan que por más que me tarde hasta que la historia no termine no dejare de subir las continuaciones, hay muchas historias que se quedan incompletas, pueden contar con que a pesar de la tardanza seguiré escribiendo) pero por MUCHA falta de imaginación no había podido actualizar, espero les guste este capítulo y respóndanme una cosa ¿Ya quieren que Tenten se declare o aun es muy pronto? Contéstenme por reviews esa pequeña duda que tengo, quiero darle crédito a mi mejor amiga quien me ayudo a terminar este capítulo (Daisuki Onee-sama). ~Matta Ne~


End file.
